Forgotten Love
by Jaspers Naughty2Shoes
Summary: In 1918 Isabella Swan met and fell in love with Edward Masen. When the Spanish flu hit Chicago it tore they're love apart. She becomes an immortal and find one another once more,will they remember what they once had? What happens when the Volturri step in
1. Prolouge

Forgotten Love

Prologue:

"Isabella!" my mother shouted. "I cannot believe your still not ready." "Mother please." I pleaded. "I wish not to go. I'm not interested in attending this party." she walked up to me. "You will go to this ball if I have to drag you myself. I refuse to allow you to bring shame upon this family. Do you hear me?" I sighed. "Yes mother." I mumbled in defeat. "Good." she said with a crooked smile. "Who knows you might finally find a husband tonight." she clapped her hand twice. "Margret" she called. No soon after Margret came running in. "Make sure she looks good. The party will begin in an hour I expect her downstairs in forty-five minuets." She walked out. Margret immediately began to work on my dress. I already had my undergarments on. Margret moved quickly helping me step into the dress. And zipping me up.

I hated these social gatherings with a passion. I hated pretending our family was happy when we weren't. My parents weren't even together anymore. They slept in separate rooms and only spoke to one another when we were out in public. I couldn't wait to get away from this fake world. I couldn't wait to be free.

After getting my dress on I sat down in front my vanity mirror as Margret brushed and styled my hair. I reached into my jewelry box to find my Rose De France headband and sat it on my head. I along with help from Margret helped put on my make up. I sighed at the finished result.

My seventeenth birthday had just passed and my parents were focused on marrying me off. Witch I did not like one bit... but I had no choice children must not disobey their parents.

I could hear the chattering as I made my way down the staircase and into the ballroom. I found my father. "Ahh my darling I would like you to meet James Madison Jr. He's the son of a well respected and known trading company owner." I suppressed rolling my eyes. James took my hand and kissed it. Letting his lips linger. I snatched it away and smiled. "Pleasure meeting you." "Oh no my lady the pleasure is all mine." He wore darkly shaded glasses. So I couldn't see his eyes. His lips were cold and hard. He was beautiful I must admit but there was just something off about him.

My father just smiled and I walked away sorting out my mother who was standing around with her friends. "Isabella dear how are you?" one of my mothers friend asked. "I am well Mrs. Bailey." "Isabella's birthday just passed. And already the men are lining up to ask for her hand in marr-" I walked away uninterested in what my mother had to say. Why didn't they just stick a single sign on my back and parade me through town. They practically did.

I found an unoccupied corner and stood there fanning myself contemplating whether I should stay here or head back up to my room.

"Not enjoying the party much aren't you?" I was startled by the voice, I turned around to see who dared to speak to me. My eyes softened at his sight. He was beautiful. With deep green eyes. His tussled auburn hair. I was speechless. "Not much of a talker?" he joked. Snap out of it Bella. "Its not my cup of tea." he laughed as I hid behind my fan blushing.

"Wow the daughter of one of the most richest men in Chicago not interested in social events." "Yes. Is there something wrong in that Mr.?" "Masen. Edward Masen. And no." "I suppose you know my name then." "Isabella Swan unless your an evil twin." I giggled. "Would you like to dance." I cringed but decided "Yes I'd love to."

It felt as if there wasn't enough time in the world. I saw my dad approach us and tapped Edward on his shoulder. "Just what do you think your doing here Masen and how did you get in here?" "Father!" Why was he being so rude? "It's alright Isabella." Edward said glaring at my father. "It was a pleasure meeting you. Mr. Swan." As soon as he was out of earshot. "Father how could you?" "Isabella you are to never see that boy again." he yelled. "Why?" I questioned on the brink of tears now. "He's just using you to get to me. His father is the head of our competition. The papers would eat us alive if anything would come out of this." "Thank you for taking my feelings into consideration." I said as I ran to my room.

It was a hot summer night. I knew he was coming so I sneaked out like every two to three times a week and met him in the meadow near my home. I laid on the bed of marigolds awaiting his arrival. I could already hear his horse in the distance. I closed my eyes. I had never imagined myself being as happy as I was now.

"My love." My eyes fluttered open to revel his beauty. I was such a lucky girl to be in the presence of such a fantastic soul. "Edward!" I shrieked wrapping my arms around him and pulling him towards me "I've missed you tremendously."He kissed me ever so passionate falling on top of me. Our secret meadow just as he was. With a small waterfall and a perfect circle of trees. It was as if it was built for us.

Edward had given up so much for me. He quit school so he could stay here in Chicago to be with me. His father weren't proud and only allowed him to stay if he he agreed to forget about the war and taking over the company. Something Edward detested.

After an unmeasurable period passed. It was now dark and Edward pulled back. "Isabella, I have something very important to ask of you." I didn't want to think negative. He couldn't have been drafted. Their were rumors that the war would soon be over and Edward was still seventeen. "What is it Edward?" I said rather anxiously. He smiled his heartbreaking smile and took my hands.

"My love the past few months have been incredible. I have never imagined I could meet someone as perfect as you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He smiled and pulled out a beautiful platinum filigree European diamond cut band it was simple but beautiful. _Perfect_. I gasped.

"Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?" I couldn't find the word to say it so I shook my head. He smiled brightly as he slid the ring onto my finger. Then kissed me. "I love you" I whispered gazing into his eyes and caressing his face.

"You are my life from now till forever." he wiped away my tears and kissed me. I laid back as my mind raced a mile a minute. "Edward what are we going to do … Our family wont allow us to wed." He sighed. "Then we'll run away together and and marry then." "When?" I asked. "Two weeks from today. I'll come get you we'll travel north to New York. My family has a house there." I hugged him. "I'll be waiting my love." I whispered into his ear. "I'll be there I promise." I took the beautiful ring off and put it on my necklace so no one would see.

I returned home and I was on cloud nine. As the days passed I couldn't help but feel anxious despite the atmosphere. Two nights before I was to leave my father came into my room. "Isabella?" He asked. "Yes father." I sat at my vanity brushing my hair and humming to myself.

"I can't help but take notice to your behavior lately is everything alright?" He moved awkwardly to sit on my bed. "Yes father everything is well." I replied trying to mask my happiness. "Well thats great... especially around this time with the war and sickness." "How unfortunate." I said looking at him now. "I'm planning a business trip to Madison … care to accompany me?" He knew that was something I absolutely loved to do. My eyes lit up. I answered before thinking about my other obligations.

"I'd love to father. Thank you." I said as I hugged him. "Very well then we leave in three days. Shall I fetch Margret to help you pack?" "No father I can fend for myself." I was already packed. "Very well then." He walked over to me and kissed my forehead and left. I sighed as I took out my ring and watched if sparkle in the light. I kissed it. "Soon my love."

I sat in the patch of marigolds with my bags still in the buggy awaiting for my fiancé anxiously. It had been two weeks without any form of contact. Not even a letter that would mysteriously show up in my room. I had become rather worried if he was alright. The sun had set and still no Edward.

That anxiousness turned into panic as the time slowly ticked away. And from panic it turned in to anger. I couldn't help but cry as the feeling of rejection sunk in. What if he said all of it just for the fun of it. No that was ridiculous he wouldn't go through all this just for a laugh. He would never hurt me. Maybe he was sick. Yes I preferred that explanation over him not wanting me. I stood on my feet and headed home. He wasn't coming.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A New Start

It was rather quiet in the car. I had been silently mourning for my lost. I should have been on my way or possibly married to the love of my life by now.

There were speculations that Edward disappeared and ran off with a woman. That hurt I didn't want to believe it. Id rather grasps the fact that he was ill. Or even that he was dying than to accept the fact that he ran off with someone else.

No my Edward was different. He loved me. He had to love me. That's all that made sense. He had to have loved me.

I peered out the window and fought the tears that threatened to fall. The sun was bright. A bead of sweat rolled down my neck as we drove down a dirt road with nothing but forest on both sides. I couldn't help but pray that this trip would be all I needed.

The driver came to an abrupt stop causing us to slam forward. Father began to yell at the driver. Father's yelling ceased when the driver's door was ripped away. In a flash our driver was gone. We couldn't even see what was attacking us. Until it or I should say he stood on my side of the car and stared at me intensely.

"What ever you want please just take it. Please don't hurt my daughter she's all I have."

My father pleaded. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was. With pale white skin and wavy blond hair that was slicked back. I knew him. We met t the party a few months ago. For some reason I wasn't afraid. Something in the way he watched me made me feel strangely at ease.

"Hmm I knew there was something rather special about you when we first met. I suppose you would be of good use if you were like me." he said with crooked smile. "Step out of the vehicle." We quickly did as he said father stood protectively in front of me.

"I wonder … why aren't you the least bit horrified of me?" Ignoring my father's bribes of money. "I've lost all that was important to me; I simply have nothing to live for."

"Then perhaps I should give you a new one." He took a deep breath. His eyes a shade of ruby red staring at me turned to pitch black. He pushed my father aside and stood in front of me.

"Whatever you do to me all I ask is that you do the same to my father."

He smiled. "I really look forward in seeing what you will become." He said running a finger down my arm. He stopped at my wrist and grabbed it. He looked at it and smiled.

"My gift to you." He said as he kissed my wrist then bit into it. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. He then moved onto my father and did the same. I didn't scream as the burning sensation crept into my veins. I could only hear my father's horrific cries. I wanted to comfort him. He wasn't strong enough. The monster walked back over to me and stroked my hair. "In three days you will become an immortal a vampire." I could hear a growl in the distance. He looked in the direction and hissed. "You must look for me… My name is James." He was gone in a flash.

Although it felt as if I was burning from the inside I couldn't help but think about Edward. I had to give him up. I was to never see him again. That pain hurt more than the burning. More than anything I've ever felt.

As the time slipped away I felt as if I was losing myself. I tried desperately to hold on to my memories but felt them slipping away until nothing was left.

It felt like forever had passed before my heart stopped. I knew what I had become. And for some reason I wasn't afraid. I felt no emotion. Simply cold and hard.

"Who are you?" I asked myself as I pondered. "I'm Bella Swan. Father!" I ran to him. He was already sitting up. He looked different. "Father?" I asked. He looked up to me. His eyes were a crimson red. "Isabella?" he asked his voice was smooth and deep. "Yes father it's me." Guessing I was different as well as my voice. It was as if I was singing.

"What happened to us? What are we?" He asked staring at his hands. "Why am I so thirsty?" Holding his throat. "Father we're vampires." I said remembering the attack although it seemed dim and faded. It's been three days since he's bit us." He looked at me shocked. "How do you know all this?" "He told me." I was feeling the burning sensation in my throat now.

I took a deep breath taking in the scents that surrounded us I stopped. "Father do you smell that?" "Blood. I don- What if it's a human Bella I don-" "No I don't think it's a human." I took off into the woods with my father close behind.

We took down a pack of deer's. The smell wasn't that appealing but it was good enough. Father and I laid back looking at the stars. "What do you suppose we should do? We can't go back home." "I have enough money. When we're strong enough we'll leave Chicago. And travel."

"I suppose we could head out west and find a place where no one resides." "You're a clever child… I've been meaning to ask you about that ring." I looked down at my necklace. Trying to remember the significance of the rather beautiful ring.

I sighed and gave up. "I don't remember. I suppose I was in love." Father sighed. "We're both leaving something behind."

Yes I guess he was right. The past didn't matter anymore from now on. All that matter was that I had my father someone to share this experience with.

As the decades pass we kept to our plans and traveled and settled out west matriculating between Portland and Washington. But there was only one place that truly felt like home. It was a small town in Washington. I had no idea what drew me to the small town but I couldn't get enough of it.

We were now in the year 2009, and decided to head back to the states. I had finally talked my father in moving back to my favorite town called Forks. It was the wettest state of the US. I had to say I was excited.

Charlie my father decided to play cop and got a job as the chief of police while I went to school at the local high school. It was raining upon our arrival. Something I had to get used to once again.

Charlie had found a suitable home secluded and private. The place was already furnished by the team of interior designers I hired. I happily ran up to my room with all my things to unpack. I had them build a custom closet. I had decade's worth of fashion. I quickly unpacked and lay on my bed. Something about this place just felt right.

I heard Charlie say that he would be back soon. No soon after I could hear the purr of an engine approach the house. I sped to the window to see the car I had been begging my father to get. We had already brought an Audi S5 as my everyday car. But this … I sped down the stairs and out the door.

It was a black Porsche 911 GT3. I nearly tackled my father with hugs and kisses. He simply laughed and handed me the keys. I snatched them and sped to the car. "Under sixty or I'll have to arrest you." I started it and drove off. I pulled out my ipod and decided to play some Muse to drive to as I hit the town.

Upon enjoying my ride through the town I stopped at a book store to get some new books to pass the time.

"Nice ride." I heard a smooth booming voice say from behind me. I was ready to defend myself putting up my shield. He simply chuckled. And I turned to get a better view.

He was handsome tall and muscular with dark brown hair. He reminded me of a big giant bear. "I'm Emmett." I looked at him and smiled. "Bella it's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled.

"Same here. Either your new in town or just passing." "We're new." I paused. "My father and I just moved here from Portland." "Well welcome to Forks where the sun never shines. I'm assuming I will be seeing you at school tomorrow?" "Yes I'm a junior." I said with a smile.

"Great I'm sure the rest of my family would love to meet another vegetarian." "Vegetarian?" I asked. He laughed rather loudly…I could see a nearby human flinch from the sound…Silly human.

"That's what we call our kind that feeds off of animal blood." I shrugged and smiled. "Creative." I threw my bags in the passenger seat then walked slowly to the other side.. "Well it was nice meeting you Emmett see you tomorrow at school." he simply waved as I made my way to my car and drove home.

EmPOV:

I had to say the girl was hot…although she had nothing on my Rosalie. Too bad Edward was away with Carlisle visiting the Denali's. Maybe Bella would be the one to catch his blind eyes. I had to say Edward has been kind of down lately. I figured the loneliness was finally getting to him. I felt sorry for the poor guy.

When I got home the first to greet me was my wife Rose. Who tackled me with kisses. Someone was in a good mood. We made our way to the living room to find my sister Alice and her husband Jasper. Alice looked up with a bright smile. I'm guessing she already saw what I was about to announce.

"Hey Em how was your trip… did you meet anyone interesting." She tried to hide her obvious smile. "As a matter of fact yes I ran into a girl name Bella."

"What's so amazing about a human?" Rose said with distaste. I kissed her she was so sexy when she was jealous. "That's the thing babe she's one of us… a vegetarian at that." I could see the shock in both Rose and Jasper faces and a big smile on Alice's. I continued on. "She just moved here with her father from Portland. And babe she drives that Porsche you were eying the other day.

"The 911 GT3…lucky bitch." I simply laughed. I looked over to Alice whose eyes turned clouded as she peered into the future. "Oh she's gorgeousand my future best friend. I just saw us shopping together." She squealed.

"I hope she's gorgeous enough to catch our eddikans eyes." Jasper mumbled.

"Dude I was thinking the same thing. Too bad he won't be back in time for school."

"No he won't but he'll be back afterwards. We could invite her over. I'm sure Carlisle would love to hear about her story." I sped over to my little brilliant and overly annoying at times sister and slapped her a high five.

"How do you suppose we should go about setting the two up?" I asked wanting to plan out our strategy.

Bella's Pov:

It happened again. I had a flashback that I was in a meadow laying on the floor waiting for someone. I had my chain twirling in my hand with the ring at the end. The memory was all too hazy and clouded. All that was clear was the panic and fear that I felt while laying there listening to the sound of no one approaching. I sat up frustrated trying to make sense of it all. Why was I having this memory? And what or who was I waiting for?

I let out a deep sigh and walked over to my dresser and opened a small silver music box I had from my previous life.

It played the most enchanting melody that always comforted me. My eyes caught a glimpse of the ring and I shut the box abruptly and rushed to get ready for my first day. I settled on a French connection white ruffled button up top with a black denim vest and form fitting skinny jeans with a pair of boots. I pinned my long brown wavy hair up leaving a few strands down.

I smiled at the end product and sped out the house. I was so excited. Dad had already left. I had no idea why I was so nervous. I took my Audi like my father had instructed.

It was bad enough I was going to be the center of attention. Like always. But for some reason I felt as if this particular school was going to be different. After all there were some others there that were like me. A family of them. I couldn't help but feel anxious.

Emmett seemed friendly enough there was no telling how the others would react to me. I pulled into the student parking lot and glanced around. I haven't even stepped out the car and already I had eyes on me. This was the part of starting over at a new school that I hated most. I took a deep breath calming my nerves and grabbed my Chloe bag and headed towards the general office.

I stepped into the office. A short red headed woman looked up at me. "Hi." I said smiling taking off my Dior shades. "I'm Isabella Swan."

"Oh for a second I thought you were a Cullen. I've been expecting you." She looked up at me. She seemed to be in a daze. I had no patients for this.

"My schedule." I mentioned. She quickly gathered herself together. I wish I could hear what she was thinking. "Right I'm sorry. You're very beautiful. Do you model?"

"Once or twice." I answered truthfully. "Not my cup of tea." She laughed as she handed me a folder. "Hope you enjoy Forks." I hope so to." I murmured then smiled thanked her and left. I studied my map and memorized the best ways to my classes.

"Your Isabella Swan am I right?" I looked up to a scrawny boy with bad acne and glasses. "Is it that obvious?" I said as I gave a friendly smile careful not to bare my teeth.

He laughed. "The map kind of gave it away. I'm Eric."

"Well you already know mine. But call me Bella."

"Bella. Great. Hey I would love to write an article on you. Front page."

"Huh." I said. Are you serious is he trying to say this rinkey dink high school had nothing better to report?

"Please don't. The less people know the better." His eyes seemed to glaze over with lust. I sucked in my breath. "I have to go." I said quickly and headed to my first class.

I stayed clear of any contact with any of the students. It was bad enough the teachers seemed to go into a daze once I spoke especially the males. I was glad when lunch came around. But that quickly faded.

"Hey Bella over here!" Called Eric. Why me? I asked myself. As I made my way to the crowded lunch table i sat down with my tray. Damnit that means I would have to eat this disgusting thing they call food.

"Hi" I said with a crooked half smile. "Everyone meet my girl Bella." I glared at him for a quick second. I was ready to make my escape. And it just presented itself.

"Bella there you are. I've been looking for you."

"Emmett!" I squealed.

"Come sit with us. Everyone is dying to meet you."

"Great I'll be over in a sec." I said with a big grin. He nodded and headed to his table. I couldn't help but watch how he walked so gracefully. He definitely put me in a daze.

"Bella!"

"Huh." I replied snapping out of my daze.

"You know the Cullen's?"

"Uhh not exactly Emmett and I met yesterday."

"Oh let me introduce you to everyone. We have. Lauren, Mike, Angela, Ben, Tyler, and Jessica."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said with a warm smile. I glanced up to Emmett. I could hear him asking if I wanted him to come back over. I smiled.

"I should go before he drags me over there. It was a pleasure meeting you all. I'll catch up with you all later." I said as I got up and rushed to the table in the back right corner.

"Hi" I said with a big smile.

"Emmett you're a life saver." I said as I sat beside him. There were four of them. I assume they were couples.

"No problem. Bella this is my family. This lovely woman beside me is my wife Rosalie."

"Oh hello." She gave a half smile.

"And these are my siblings Alice and Jasper."

"Hi." The little pixie said with a big smile.

"Emmett told us you just moved here."

"Yea for the past couple of decades my father and I have been traveling."

"Oh I'm sure you've ran into plenty of our kind then." Jasper replied.

"Actually you're my first encounter. I knew there were more of our kind but just never ran into any. Are being vegetarians as you call it popular of our...kind?

"No. Very few believe in humanity." Alice replied. I simply nodded.

"So tell us about you. How old are you." Emmett asked eagerly.

"Well I was born in 1901 and was turned in 1918." Everyone's mouth drop.

"Damn you're old." Emmett replied jokingly.

"Funny I don't look a day over seventeen. I've heard." I joked back.

"Where are you from?" Jasper asked watching me.

"Chicago, Illinois." Everyone's eyes bulged.

"What?" I asked peering at each face.

"Let me get this right. You were born in 1901 in Chicago, and was changed in 1918 the year world war one ended as well as the Spanish flu hit the United States." Jasper asked.

"That's correct." I replied.

"Do you know an Edward, Edward Masen." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Can't say that I do. Although I really don't remember much of my human life. I believe I was engaged before I was turned." It was quiet for a moment. They were all trying to process the information.

"Why who is this Edward?" I asked as a few moments of silence passed.

"Our brother." Rose replied.

"Hey would you like to come over later and meet the rest of our family. I'm sure Carlisle would love to meet you." Alice asked.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Our father he's been around since the sixteen hundreds. He's very knowledgeable."

"How does after school sound?" I asked.

"Perfect." Alice squealed.


	3. Chapter 2

I just want to thank you all for showing so much love and support. My gift to you.. 8 pages!!! A quick announcement I will be posting a new story in a few. It's a Bella/Jasper fanfic for all you team Jaspers out there. So once done with this go check it out. And please continue to show your love. ENJOY!!

_________________________________________________

**Chapter Two: The Cullen's**

Alice droved with me as the rest rode in Emmett's jeep. Alice was asking me questions about clothes and shopping. A thing I dreaded although I did love to have expensive things. Something I assumed I inherited from my past life.

I was in awe when we pulled up to a beautiful white painted house surrounded by the welcoming forest and a creek nearby. It was as if it was from a home décor magazine. It was breathtaking.

"You like?" Alice asked with her chipper self once inside.

"Like… I love. It's like nothing I've ever seen." I said looking around the well designed interior. The whole back wall was replaced with windows. The color scheme was a simple off white. And the aura was open and welcoming. Everything was just _perfect._

A petite woman with a heart shaped face and long caramel hair greeted us. She seemed so motherly. I couldn't help but wonder if my mother was anything like her.

"Esme this is Bella. Her and her father just moved here. Her dad is the new chief of police."

"Oh welcome to our home Bella. I'm Esme" She said as she hugged me.

"I must say Esme you certainly have a beautiful home." If she was human she would of blushed. I guess she was the one who designed everything. I should of hired here to design our home.

"Oh thank you Bella. Please make yourself at home." "Thank you" I replied.

"Has Edward come back yet from hunting?" Alice asked. Esme didn't have a chance to answer her question. A blond muscular man with breathtaking beauty and blond hair walked over and kissed Esme. I assumed he was Carlisle.

"I see we have a visitor." I stood as he walked over to me with a friendly smile. "I take it your Carlisle." I asked. "In the flesh." He replied. I smiled.

"I'm Bella. I just moved to forks with my biological father. He's the new chief of police."

"Oh I've heard of him. I had no idea he's one of us. Welcome Bella. Oh let me introduce you to my son Edward. Edward." He called. A tall boyish looking boy sped in with wind blown messy auburn hair and godlike beauty. As I gazed at him a strange indescribable feeling came over me. I shook it off and smiled.

"Edward meet Bella. She and her father has just moved into town." He stared at me intently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Edward." I said as I extend my hand once our hands touch there was an electric shock. We both laughed.

"Same here." He said still watching me. We all sat.

Edward's POV

Her mind was silent. I assume it was probably her gift. But that wasn't the only reason why I was watching her so intensely, I felt as if I knew her. I just couldn't place her face. After all with a sense of beauty of that stature I'm sure I would remember. We all sat as we began to get to know Alice's new friend. Who was watching my every move. When I peered at her she smiled.

_So what do you think? _She thought. I simply smiled.

_She's beautiful right? She's going to be my new best friend._ As if to back up her statement she showed me one of her latest vision of them shopping together. I just simply nodded my head as if to say that's nice.

"So tell me Bella. I'd love to know about your human life if you don't mind talking about it." Carlisle sad.

"Oh I have no problem…I just don't remember much. Now and then I might get a flashback."

"Well that's very common Alice here doesn't remember one thing about her past life." They both looked at one another and smiled.

_Uhh I can't wait till we're BFF's._ Alice thought. Poor Bella.

"Ok well I was born in 1901 in Chicago, Illinois." That caught my attention.

"Oh Edward weren't you born the same year and from Chicago." Alice asked with a hint of smugness in her tone. Did she know something?

"Yes." I simply replied.

"That's why you guys asked if I knew him." Bella asked Alice.

"Do you?" Esme asked. She shrugged.

"Like I said I really don't' remember much."

"Please continue." Carlisle urged.

"I was the only Child of Charles and Renee Swan. My father was a banker." Carlisle's face lit up.

"Isabella Swan?" She smiled.

"Yes I assume you knew me?"

"Yes I do. I was a doctor at the local hospital in your town. I treated you a few times of several broken bones. Edward I'm pretty sure the two of you knew one another. You were from the same town." She continued on with her story.

"I was changed in 1918 around the time the Spanish flu had hit Chicago. My father and I were on our way to Madison on a business trip when we were attacked. James was his name." She looked down at her hands.

"I remember not being afraid. Witch made him curious. He asked how come I wasn't afraid." She smiled.

"I told him I had nothing to live for. He described immortality as a gift. I asked that whatever he did he would do to my father as well. He kissed my wrist and bit me then my father. He came back to me and told me what I was to become in three days and told me to look for me and disappeared." The room was silent.

"Have you ran into him?" Esme asked. She shook her head. "No" She took a deep unnecessary breath.

"After we awoke I felt thirsty." Carlisle adjusted himself and leaned in towards her. Obviously this was the part he wanted to know.

"After explaining to my father what we had become I caught the scent of a heard of deer's nearby. It wasn't as appealing as we thought. But we were determined to stick to it. We left and decided to headed west."

"Wow" Was all Carlisle said.

"They said that you and your father were robbed and murdered." "Dear no." She snorted.

"Well like I said I was a doctor in Chicago around that time where I met Edward. Who fell ill with the flu which claimed his father and mother." She looked at me with sadness.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." I smiled as I studied her face. She was breathtakingly beautiful. I'm guessing my previous life was where I knew her from. There was something familiar in the way she smiled and the tinkle in her laugh. Even her snort I just couldn't place it. Who was Isabella Swan?

Carlisle continued. "He was all alone. And I for so long was looking for a companion so I decided to change him." She seemed so engrossed with Carlisle's story.

"I know it must have been so hard living for centuries without a companion. Not being able to share your thought's with another." She stated.

"You have no idea." She suddenly smiled.

"I guess I was lucky to have my father with me every step of the way. Although for the first ten to twenty years I felt guilty that I had condemned him. He wasn't as strong as I was." She shook her head. "Poor thing screamed the whole three days."

"You didn't scream." Carlisle asked astonished. She shook her head.

"No not that I recall. I was more worried about him than anything else."

"Amazing. I would love for us to discuss your knowledge of the world one day."

"I would love to Carlisle I enjoy talking to you." Carlisle smiled and excused himself. He had to get back to the hospital. It was silent for a moment.

"I'm glad you invited me Alice. I enjoy your family." Alice's face lit up.

"Thank you Bella we all enjoy your company."

"Hey Alice would you come up here." Emmett voice boomed throughout the house. Alice excused herself and sped up the stairs. I was beginning to wonder if this was all a set up.

"I think this was a set up." Her beautiful voice rang. It was like a soft whisper. Like a beautiful melody. A perfect voice to match her perfect face. I smiled.

"I'm beginning to suspect the same." She sat closer to me and looked me over intensely as if she was trying to place something. When I looked back she dropped her head.

"I'm sorry. It's just that it's very frustrating not knowing who I was. Do you remember any of your past life?"

"Vaguely. I remember my family." I stated. She smiled half heartedly.

"I was engaged before I was turned. At least I believe I was." That wasn't a surprise with her beauty of course she would have been engaged at such a young age. I found myself being jealous of the dead human.

"When I was changed I had a ring around my necklace."

"I could imagine how you must feel. It's hard as it is for Alice." She nodded her head. "I'm sorry for rambling it's just… I feel like I _should_ know you." If I were a human I would have blushed.

"Yea for some apparent reason you seem familiar." She sighed.

"So we do know each other."

_Take her for a walk or something._ I heard Alice yell mentally.

"Uh Bella would you like to go for a walk or something." She smiled.

"Sure."

Bella's POV:

It happened again. I had another flashback. I was in the same meadow except this time I wasn't alone. The face wasn't clear; it was of course all too hazy. I looked down to see a ring glisten in front of me. Tears clouded my vision as I kissed my lover.

The man was my fiancé. How could I not remember? This was all too frustrating. I got up and threw on sweats and sped out the door and into the forest. Not having a clue where I was or how I was getting back. But I truly didn't care.

I settled on a rock along a river. I wasn't sure what to make of my night with the Cullen's. I mean they were great. Like an extended family, but Edward… who was he? When we went for a walk it was as if I knew him for my entire life.

We decided that when we were human, we were probably good friends. That made sense. Who was I fooling… I liked him. It's as if I'm a teenager again. I couldn't help but smile. If only he felt the same.

When the sun rose I ran back home to take a shower and get dressed for school deciding on a purple button up blouse with a pair of jeans and some cute purple flats. I braided my hair into two plats and left the rest out. I grabbed my bag and headed for school making it there in a record of five minutes. In the parking lot stood the Cullen's waiting for my arrival. I couldn't help but smile. I got out heading towards them to be stopped in my tracks.

"Hey Bella" Mike said nervously. I smiled to be polite and glancing at the Cullen's. They seemed livid.

"Oh hey…" I replied trying to remember the name.

"Mike."

"Oh right Mike I'm sorry."

"It's cool. So how are you enjoying Forks?"

" It's uhh interesting." I replied.

"Hey Bella." I could of kissed Alice.

"Alice!" I shrieked as I hugged her. I whispered.

"I owe you big time." I could hear the Cullen's laughter. Alice turned and shot them a look.

"I'll catch you later Bella." Mike said walking away as fast as he could.

"Thanks Alice." She grinned from ear to ear.

"He was about to ask you on a date." Whatever face I made had to be priceless.

"I guess I truly owe you big time huh?"

"Oh yea and I know just what you can do." she said with a smug look. The rest of the Cullen's surrounded us now. I greeted them all. I couldn't help but notice how attractive Edward looked wearing a v-neck shirt that clung to his body showcasing his muscles. For a moment I got lost as I traced the lines of his biceps. Jasper cleared his throat. Snapping me out of my thoughts. I smiled sheepishly.

"So how was your walk last night?" Emmett asked with a big grin. Edward growled. I simply turned my head wishing my hair was down to cover my face.

"Nothing happened if that's what your implying Emmett. And I would rather appreciate if you didn't try to set us up anymore." I said glaring at him. He tried to look innocent but I knew he was guilty. I heard a chuckle escape from Edwards lips. I couldn't help but join in. His laughter was like music to my ears. Something I wanted to get used to.

We walked towards school in pairs. Edward put his arm around my shoulder and I could have died happily. He walked me to my first class.

"I guess I'll see you at lunch." I said with a smile. He returned the smile.

"Sure thing." He turned around and sped off to his class. I sighed and walked in.

"Hey Bella." called Jessica. I smiled as I took my seat.

"Hey." I replied.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" I knew exactly what she was planning to ask.

"No Edward and I aren't dating. We're just close friends." I said looking at nothing in particular."

"Oh…I was just wondering. He's never interacted with an outsider before." I snorted.

"Well I'm not exactly an outsider to him. We knew each other when we were… kids."

"Oh." she said then turned towards the teacher ending our conversation.

At lunch I walked and joined the lunch line and grabbed an apple then headed towards the Cullen's table in the back right corner. I could hear Mike yelling my name. Luckily I had my ipod in my ear. I simply bopped my head to the music and word some of the lyrics as I approached my new friends.

Emmett was in the middle of a fit of laughter. I simply ignored him and greeted the rest of the family.

"Hey guys" I said cheerfully as I sat down across from Edward and next to Alice. Edward seemed distant. I glanced at Alice who shrugged.

"Hey Bella I know what you can do to make up for this morning." Alice said in her musical tone. I smiled and she continued.

"You and I can go shopping in Seattle tomorrow after school." I grimaced for less than a half a second then smiled.

"Sure Alice." She bounced in her seat with excitement then hugged me. I simply chuckled as everyone else gave me pity looks.

"So tell us Bella do you have any powers." Jasper asked. I smiled.

"Yes I do…I'll have to show you all one day."

"How about after school?" Emmett replied with a sense of urgency.

"Uhh sure I'll drive by later. We can go hunting I'm a bit thirsty." Emmett was in his glee I'm sure trying to figure what my powers were.

"What are your powers?" I asked.

"Well I'm just ridiculously strong." Emmett replied flexing his muscles. Alice threw a French fry at him.

"To bad that's all you have." She teased as we both giggled. Rose had a look of boredom on her face…I don't think she likes me. I always had problems with blonds. Back when I was living in England it was a test everyday not to kill this Blondie name Keri who felt she ruled everyone and everything.

"I can see the future." Alice replied brightly. "I can manipulate and test people's emotions." Jasper responded. I noticed how everyone looked over at Edward who was in his own world making me worried now.

"Ugh! Edward can read minds." Alice said rolling her eyes. I looked at Edward who's head hung low. "Edward?" I called in a low voice. His head shot up and we locked eyes I quickly looked away. An odd feeling pulsating through me.

"Are you ok?" I asked now looking again. His face once hard now softened as the others carried on their own conversation.

"Yes. I'm fine." He said with a reassuring smile. The bell rang. We all got up and threw out our food which were really our props.

"So from what I hear you're my new lab partner." He said with a grin.

"How dreadful" I said teasingly. He threw his arm around my shoulder once again and walked me to our next class. Once we were settled in class and the teacher set up I decided to show off a little.

"So I hear you can read minds."

"Yes I do."

"Except for mine correct." He nodded.

"It's extremely frustrating. I've never had ….met anyone who can block it."

"It's one of my gifts."

"How many do you have?" He asked curiously.

"Well technically it's infinite. But currently four." He looked on lost.

"That's why I didn't tell your family it's complicated to explain." I looked around to see if anyone was watching then back at Edward who was waiting patiently.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my shield or ball of force as I call it. I shaped it and pushed it away from my body. It felt so uncomfortable being mentally exposed.

"I can hear you!" Edward said astonished.

"Good now for the other." I focused on the force again pulling it back to me and hardening it as it surrounded me like a bubble.

"Try to touch me." I said excitedly. He glanced at me unsure.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." He raised a finger to poke me. His finger bounced back. His eyes bulged as he touched it again.

"Wait let me get this straight not only can you block any mental attack, but you can block any physical attack as well?" I nodded my head.

"Your indestructible." He said mainly to himself.

"And anyone I choose to protect as well." I said with a smile.

"What's your other gifts?" He asked anxiously.

"Well I can take others gifts away temporarily or permanently." His eyes bulged.

"How do you know?"

"One day my dad was yelling and I simply touched him and it was as if I could feel his gifts energy in my hands. All the furniture was floating in the air. I panicked and let go and everything dropped to the floor." I giggled as I recalled the memory.

"A few days later my father approached me feeling it was more important for me to understand my new power. He asked me to take his powers away we argued for who knows how long until he grabbed my hand and I felt his powers. It was as if I was a sponge. I still feel horrible." Edward was quiet for a while.

"Ms. Swan do you have the answer? I tore my gaze away from Edward and at the teacher. "White blood cells." Edward spoke quickly. I repeated it and the teacher went on with the lesson. "Thanks." he simply smiled. "No problem."

After school I drove home thinking about my day. I quickly did my homework then went to change. I settled on a polo shirt with a pair of jeans and sneakers. I left a note for my dad in case he wanted to know where I was. I took the GT3 instead of my every day car my Audi S5 and sped over to the Cullen's.

Emmett and Alice sat on the porch awaiting my arrival. I jumped out and greeted them. Emmett gave me a big bear hug. I could see he wasn't lying about being ridiculously strong. I found myself wondering if I could beat him in a fight.

"Ok she's here let's go." Alice yelled. Suddenly Jasper appeared on the porch as well as Edward with a warm smile. I didn't bother to question them about Rose simply because I didn't care. I wonder what Emmett saw in her.


	4. Chapter 3

Ok so I'm apologizing for the cliffy coming up =) Thanks to all who has been reading faithfully and reviewing as well. I am ever so thankful. I just want to take this time to address some..accusations that has been thrown my way. Since it has been said that my story is similar to another story I decided to change mines up a little. (I've been dying to add more anyways.) So I suggest everyone go back and read the last three chaps I've posted. Especially the prologue. It would come in handy for the next chap witch I'm still writing. Oh And please go check out my other stories especially Love Changes. Love you all! I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Hunting Games**

Alice and Jasper led the way as Emmett Edward and I followed and listened to Emmett trying to guess my gift.

"Can you command people to do things and make them obey." Edward and I laughed. "I wish I could right now. I'd command you to shut up." Jasper and Alice stopped and looked at me shocked then burst out in laughter.

"Do you all smell that?" Alice asked already in a crouched position. "Elks" I stated. Not really interested….deers were to easy. I allowed my senses to take over. I picked up on something more appealing. "Mountain lions." Edward and I said in unison. Without thinking I took off speeding towards the pack. When they were in sight I pounced on the biggest easily bringing it down. It didn't even have time to put up a fight. When done I simply tossed the dead animal aside and stood. I wasn't alone.

Edward sat gazing at me lustfully not paying much attention to the lion clawing at him ripping at his shirt exposing his chiseled chest. He stood our eyes locked and in a blink I was in his arms. He kissed me hungrily and lustfully. Suddenly an image as clear as day flashed across my mind. It were piercing green eyes. I pulled away in shock.

It was quiet for a moment. I was engrossed in my new memory. "I'm sorry about… the kiss that was-" "No don't apologize Edward I should apologize to you." He began to ramble. "No I was wrong. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. Although it was good. And I liked it. It was wrong and I'm terribly so-" I pushed my mental barrier away to allow him in my thoughts.

_I liked it._ I thought. He looked at me shocked and gave me a crooked smile. "I liked it to." He wrapped his arms around me as we kissed again. This time it was soft and ever so sweet. I automatically entwined my fingers in his hair. He pulled away and smiled adoringly. His finger tracing the outline of my cheeks. I found myself wishing I could hold onto that moment forever. But of course nothing last forever.

We heard a throat clear breaking our Kodak moment and immediately separated. "I'm sorry did we interrupt something?" Jasper asked with I giant grin. They all were all smiling widely. "Could you show us your powers now I can't wait anymore." Emmet nearly whined like a three year old begging to go potty.

"Ok Emmett." I replied stepping forward. "As you know Edward can't read my mind …simply because I can block a mental attack. I also can block any physical attack as well." Emmett grinned smugly. "Any?" "Wanna test me?" "Show me what you got grandma." Crouching into an attack position. I crouched over as well and growled playfully. "Bring it on teddy grams."

I closed my eyes as I harden my shield I could hear him lunging forward. I felt the moment he hit my shield. My eyes fluttered open and saw him on his back. I had a devilish smirk on my face then raised my hand. I created a bubble around him and picked him up and threw him across the field. "Never call me grandma again." Jasper and Alice cheered me on as Emmett sped back with shock written on his face.

"That was so cool do it again." he said excitedly. I shrugged creating a bubble once more. I picked the bubble up and threw him against a tree.

"How exactly do your powers work?" Jasper asked curiously. "Well It's like a shield of energy I can feel and manipulate. I can use it on myself and others. I also can use others powers." They looked shocked. "I have to have a physical contact." "So your saying you can take peoples powers away?" I nodded. "Permanently?" Jasper asked. "Yes permanently and temporarily." "That's so cool." Emmett said dusting himself off.

"And just who have you tested this on?" Jasper asked suspiciously. I know he was trying to rule whether I was worth trusting or not. "My father." I said shamefully. "He wanted me to understand my powers and wanted me to experiment on him. My father could lift objects by surrounding it with the same shield I was talking about. "Can you return it?" Alice asked.

"I don't think so. Look Jasper I understand your protective over your family, and only looking out for they're safety. I just want you to know I would never try to take any of your powers." I said glancing at each of them. "I know its only been two days but I already consider you all as my extended family." Alice had a grin from ear to ear. "How could you take your fathers power?" Jasper said ignoring what I said.

"I didn't want to. All my father wants is to be human again. He hates what he has become and with him having his gift complicated things. My father wasn't meant for this life. I had him changed for my own selfish benefit." I took a deep breath. I felt a tremendous amount of guilt. "When we discovered my new gift he spent the next several days debating whether or not he should give up his. He made his choice and grabbed my hand I felt his energy as I absorbed it."

"I sense guilt." I nodded. "I still feel horrible about it. But it was out of my control." He nodded his head and smiled. I felt a wave of calmness surround me. "It wasn't your fault." He whispered. I returned the smile. "Hey Bella let's fight." "Why Emmett you'll just end up losing." I said smugly. "Eventually a grandma wears out." I swore I saw red. I threw him against a boulder witch cracked upon impact." Alice giggled. "Don't get you angry" she said in her musical voice.

EPOV: ( Flash Back To Last Night)

As I laid in the darkness of my room all I could seem to think about was her. She was all to familiar. And I just couldn't shake the indescribable feeling I would get when I look at her. It was as if she was always there….she was apart of me. And as if me admitting this to my self was a trigger a vision flashed before my eyes as if It was one of Alice's If I was reading her mind.

She was a vision. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She stood in the corner all alone muttering to herself like a mad woman. I had to talk to her. I coolly walked on over and spoke: "Not enjoying the party much aren't you?" I said with a wide smile. She jumped from the sound of my voice. I quickly flashed her an apologetic look as she flushed crimson red. She looked me up and down briefly then gazed into my eyes. I so desperately wanted to hear her voice.

"Not much of a talker?" I said hoping she would speak. I so desperately wanted to know what the voice of an angel would sound like. "It's not my cup of tea." She replied shyly semi hiding her face with her fan. I loved the tint in her cheeks when they were flushed. I loved her full slightly uneven lips. And her deep chocolate brown eyes. I was captivated by her beauty. I felt the need to touch her. After telling her my name I asked her for a dance.

I sighed. Could I have been the one Bella was engaged to? Could she have been the one I've been waiting for?

James POV:

For decades I searched for the fearless human I was once so captivated by that I did the unthinkable. Her beauty and determination was what haunted me all these years. Although Victoria had no Idea what was going on and the true reason I was so engulfed in this girl. I simply told her she had a gift that would benefit us. Of course she followed. Victoria would follow me to the ends of earth and back again. _Foolish girl._

As I was out hunting I came across the scents of several immortals. I quietly made my way to where they were and watched in pure shock. There she was. Of course she was more beautiful now then when she was human. But what made her more attractive was her power.

I searched her mind to see what I could get but there was nothing. "Can you show us your powers now I can't wait any longer." Begged the ridiculously big man who wined like a baby. I watched as she demonstrated her gift. Suddenly her mind wasn't blocked anymore. All her thoughts flashed before me.

This could work to my advantage.

Bella's POV:

There was an awkward silence for a moment. I looked around to see all eyes on Alice. Her eyes were clouded as she stared blankly at something in the distance. "She's having a vision." Emmett said with a crooked smile pointing his thumb at her. I rolled my eyes at him. "Really I had no idea." I said sarcastically as Jasper chuckled. Edwards body stiffened and for a second I could see pain in his eyes.

Alice eyes turned to her regular honey brown and glanced at me. "Oh Bella you wont believe the vision I had." She bounced side to side clapping her hands. "I just saw your fiancé when you were human. He's a vampire to and might I say nice choice." My mouth dropped open as she giggled. I glanced at Edward once more who watched me. What exactly did that mean?


	5. Chapter 4

So it's three am and I'm finally finished with this chapter this is actually version two of chap 4. You'll read the other version soon =) In the mean time I hope you enjoy. I want to thank all of you who have been reading this story faithfully, those who review and those who have added this story to they're fav and set up for alert. THANK YOU!! You all truly make my day. I swear I scream every time I get an email from Fanfic. If you haven't went back and read the last chapters I suggest you do. I changed a few details to the story. I'll shut up now and let you Enjoy ….

PS. Check out my other stories. K I'm done =)

**Chapter 4: The Fiancé**

Alice sped into the house dragging me along with her. According to her vision he would be here in a matter of minuets. I had to say I was beyond nervous. The pit of my stomach turned with anticipation. I wasn't expecting this.

Before he had a chance to ring the doorbell Alice opened the door. My Jaw dropped. "You."

He sped to me and handed me a bouquet of red roses. I took them and gave a shy smile. "Your as beautiful as I remembered my love." His voice was so smooth. But his eyes gave me the creeps. "I knew you were special." "Why don't you two have a seat." Alice interjected with a smile. She had to push me down into the sofa. I was still in a state of shock. I sensed a wave of calmness and looked up towards the top of the stairs. I smiled. I wasn't alone in this.

Something was off. "Are you ok Bella." Alice asked. I looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." She glanced at me then at James and run upstairs. "So is this where you live?" He asked. Enough with the small talk. "I'm sorry this isn't making any sense." I replied. "You attacked our car I remember that." "Oh love don't you remember that was all apart of the plan to get you away so we could be together." I was lost. "Don't you remember we wanted to run away together and get married that whole day was our plan." "But you killed our driver…and why would I ask you to change my father if it was our plan?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry I just can't believe you don't remember any of this… You don't remember us." He buried his head in his hand. I felt guilty. I moved closer and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry James. I just need some time to…adjust. After all it has been over eighty years." He looked at me His ruby eyes grew soft and glisten in the dim lighting. I couldn't help but smile. He was handsome.

We spoke for the next two hours talking about our lives. He then left promising that he'll stop by tomorrow. He kissed me roughly then left. I was once again stunned. I stood paralyzed in the center of the living room. I suddenly felt the need to be alone. Knowing Alice was about to come down stairs ready to bombard me with questions I ran out the house and found my self in a meadow almost like in my memory. I couldn't help but yell in frustration.

"That doesn't sound to good." a smooth voice called from behind me. I didn't bother to look at him. I just wanted to be alone…_or did I?_ "What do you want?" I snapped. I cringed internally. "Well let's see your sitting in my meadow yelling and might I add being extremely rude to me for no apparent reason." I flinched. "Sorry." I whispered. "I'm…I don't even know." I said shacking my head trying to clear it. "I take it things didn't go so well with your fiancé?" He asked sitting beside me on an old tree log.

"It just doesn't make sense. How could he have been my fiancé?" I asked myself. "What do you mean?" "I don't know. If I was in love with him shouldn't I have felt something? Even after all this time? A spark _something_." He sighed. "If that was the case why would he lie?" "I don't know." I shrugged. "I need you to read his mind. Tell me what he's thinking. We're suppose to meet up after school you can come with me." He looked unsure but once I pouted and said the magic words, he agreed he'll be there. I smiled triumphantly and kissed his cheek. "Thanks." I whispered then got up and ran back to get my car then headed home.

_Edward you'll stay with me wont you?_ I thought. He nodded as we waited for the arrival of James. "What is his powers?" Edward asked after a moment of silence. "I have no idea." I could hear his footsteps in the distance. I was nervous. For what reason I have no idea.

"Bella!" James exclaimed as he flitted towards me. "Hi James." He picked me up and spun me around then pulling me towards him into a kiss. I quickly pulled away knowing how uncomfortable Edward must have been.

"James I'd like you to meet my friend Edward. We were good friends when we were human."

Edwards POV:

I didn't trust James. I couldn't help but sense that he was using Bella. He seemed to interested in Bella's powers. In fact that's all they mostly talked about. Her powers. And all he seemed to think about was what he would do to Bella once they were alone. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"So James tell me what are your powers?" I asked after an awkward silence. He was picturing how Bella would look with out any clothes. He didn't deserve to even be near her. I can see why Bella was so suspicious about him.

"I'm a tracker." James stated. He must of seen the confusion on Bella's face and explained himself.

" I'm a hunter for lack of a better word. There are two types of trackers that I know of. The ones that uses their sense of smell and those that can see into they're victims mind. I can see into my victims mind. I can sense what they're thinking as well. Immediately I felt Bella's energy surround me. I couldn't help but smile to myself. She cared for me.

_I shouldn't be surprised that I cant see into her mind. When we met I couldn't read her either. I knew she was special. I just can't believe how powerful she's become. How should I explain this to Victoria…Screw Victoria Bella's way more valuable to me._

It took everything I had in me to compose myself. _Control yourself. Bella needs you. _I coached myself."So how exactly did you find me. I'm positive you couldn't have seen me?" "I was out hunting when I came across your scent I wasn't exactly sure it was you but I couldn't resist following you here." James placed his hand on top of Bella's rubbing it gently.

"I'm so glad that I've found you Bella. Words cant describe how much I've missed you." I hope Bella wasn't falling for this crap. She deserved better than this creep. He leaned in to kiss her. To my …I mean Bella's luck her cell rang. She smiled and retrieved her phone. Once glancing at the screen she smiled shyly and excused herself speeding into the forest for some privacy.

We both were quiet for a moment. "I know you don't like me Edward." He said looking up at me with a smug look. My face evident of my shock. "Bella and I belong together and there is nothing you can do about it." Before I could react Bella was back. "I'm sorry but the chief wants me home." She sighed. Looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Is everything alright?" She asked. "Everything is fine sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow ok." She simply nodded her head and he kissed her. I looked away trying to keep my mind occupied. This was beyond uncomfortable for me. "It was nice meeting you Edward. I'll see you around." James said with false sincerity. I hated him. I simply nodded and with that he was gone.

"What was that about?" Bella asked once he was out of earshot. "Bella...." I momentarily became lost in her eyes. Suddenly they weren't golden anymore. They were a deep chocolate brown and her face was flushed with color as her face was rounder. I was seeing human Bella. We laid across the cool grass watching the sun set. I was holding her in my arms. The love I felt for her was so strong. I looked down at her and saw the loving gaze I often saw my family give to they're companion.

"Edward..Edward are you alright?" She asked in a panic. I smiled at her. "I'm fine. I'll talk to you in school tomorrow. I said not waiting for her response. I ran into the house and up to my room with nothing but my latest revelation on my mind... I loved Bella.


	6. Chapter 5

Ok so since James is starting to really creep everyone including me out it's time I get rid of him. Yes you heard right. It's the chapter everyone has been waiting for. It didn't go as I had planned but oh well. I just want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews I'm so glad so many of you love it. As a mothers day gift to you all here's Chapter five. I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone. It was hard enough as it is to write it. HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY. (As one of my gifts I allowed mine to read the prologue of this story. She isn't a Twilight feen and hates all things vampire! And it starts off human)But she was shocked and kept asking if it was me who wrote it. =) I guess that's a good response right? Anyways Enjoy!! And check out my other stories.

__________________________________________________

Chapter5: Truth Be Told

BPOV:

Charlie seemed distant. He wasn't acting like his typical self. He seemed in his own gloomy world. I tried to shake the feeling and continue on with my paper. I had to write about an important period of US History. Of course I instantly snagged world war one being that it was the period of time I was from.

"Bells?" Dad asked around three am. I sped downstairs into the living room where he sat in the dark. "Is everything alright dad?" I asked although I knew the answer already. "Everything is fine... or at least it's going to be. I know its silly of me to worry about you but theres been a series of murders just outside town." He said gravely. "Uh dad have you forgotten what we are?" "Bella it's a vampire that's doing the killings." My mind immediately shot to James. I know he didn't follow our diet and I did ask him to hunt outside of Forks. Could it be. "They want me to investigate." "Dad-" he cut me off. "I can handle it. I just want you to be careful that's all. And warn your new friends as well. I've never seen you so happy." I smiled as he pulled me into one of his rare hugs.

"Are we having a tender moment here?" I asked. "Not anymore kid." He said jokingly. "Love ya kid." he whispered as I flitted up the stairs. I paused this vampire must really have him spooked. "I love you, too." I replied bitting back the emotion. I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was gonna happen.

EPOV:

"You rang?" Alice asked walking into my room. "I wasn't even think-" I said giving her the crazy look. "No you might not have decided but you were going to...What's up?" She shrieked plopping onto my bed. I took a deep breath. "I think I was Bella's fiancé when we were human." "Oh Edward it's about time you realize." She beamed hugging me. "The only problem is dealing with James and making Bella remember." She said talking more to herself. "I suppose you have a plan?" I asked. "Don't I always." She asked smiling devilishly.

I sat at my piano replaying all the memories I could muster of her. How could I have forgotten such a face. I was simply foolish to forget such a milestone in my short human life. And that James. He was using her I had to make her remember what we had before it was to late. For the past few weeks Alice and I would drop little hints to our past but no avail. I sighed not exactly paying attention to what I was playing, Esme sat beside me interrupting my thoughts.

"Edward that's such a lovely composition." I listened for a while. "Is it new?" "No it was one of my first pieces." I replied. "You were her fiancé." She more stated than asked. "Yes we were suppose to run away to New York to get married." I said sadly. Esme placed a calming hand on my shoulder. "You shouldn't be sad about it Edward. You get a second shot at true love." "If only she could remember me." I said ending the lullaby. "She will in time." Esme said softly. "Have faith." I simply smiled as she flitted away. Like clockwork Alice walked in with a glum looking Bella behind her toting a variety of shopping bags.

"So Alice finally showed you her true colors?" I asked chucking. Bella simply smiled plopping down on the couch as if she was exhausted. Poor Bella. "Edward why don't you play that song you were just playing for Bella." Esme called from upstairs. Bella looked at me and smiled. "I didn't know you play." I nodded as I played the first key looking deep into her eyes. _She had to remember me she had to remember us._ I coached myself.

Her deep honey brown eyes bulged as she listened. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped. "What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked sweetly. God I loved my sister. "It..it's that song...ho...how could you have known that?" She asked gazing at me. "I wrote it when I was human." "Bu..but how?"

_Sorry to ruin the moment but James will be here any minute. You need to control yourself around him._ Alice warned. I simply took a deep breath and nodded ending the lullaby. _I don't see you when he arrives._ I stood up. "I'll see you ladies later." I said before racing out the back window. I didn't want to be anywhere near that creep until Bella knew his true identity. I could already hear his thoughts as I ran faster.

Bella's POV:

I was torn and confused. Here I was stuck between two men from my past. One of witch was my fiancé But Edward... he seemed to be filled with mysteries. And that song...Edward! How could I have been so stupid. If Edward was the one who wrote that song so long ago, the same song that plays in the music box that my fiancé gave to me...could it be. Could Edward be the one? It made no sense but yet it made all the sense in the world. "Alice I need to ask you something." I said looking over at her. She wore a big grin from ear to ear. "Yes he is." She stated. "But-" I was cut off with the sound of the bell. Alice made no move to answer it. As I stood I could feel the anger boil within me. Where was Jasper when I needed him?

I stopped in front the door and took a deep breath. Trying to calm myself down. This bastard lied to me! Ok Bella it's time for some major acting. I coached. I opened the door and greeted my so called fiancé with a hug. "Hey James!" I exclaimed. Bella stay cool you can do this. "Hey gorgeous" he replied kissing my cheek my spine shivered with disgust. You can do this I reminded myself. "Why don't you come inside. I'd like to talk to you." I requested stepping aside allowing him to enter. "I don't believe we've met." Esme said giving her dazzling smile. I looked at her quizzically and as a reply she winked.

"James this is the lady of the house Esme. This is the man that turned me." "It's a pleasure to meet you Esme. You have a lovely home." He said charming her. "Oh thank you James. Please have a seat. " We all sat and Alice danced in with Emmet and Jazz behind. James immediately stiffened feeling intimidated.

I smiled to myself knowing that I could always depend on them to have my back. "What's all this Bella?" He asked looking at each person pausing at Emmett. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking. I immediately shaped my shield to surround us. Leaving James out.

"What you see before you is what we call a family. Bella although only knowing her for such a short amount of time is apart of us." Esme said sternly witch shocked me. She was glaring at him like she wanted to bite his head off. "Yea and when you mess with one of us you mess with all of us." Emmett snarled. James looked at me shocked.

"Oh don't look so surprised James. I was bound to find out sooner or later." My eyes narrowed. "So what was it that you were after? It couldn't have been love or money." "Power." He stated. I smiled devilishly and stood. "Is that so." I said creating a bubble around him. He looked around franticly. I could feel the fear seeping through him. Or maybe Jasper was giving him an extra dose.

"Wh...what is this." He cried. "This is what happens when you mess with me." I replied lifting him in the air and out through the window. "Bella...please do do this...i didn-" "Save your crying for someone who cares." "Mary Alice." He whispered as I raised my hand to throw him across the field. I saw Alice's body go rigid. "What did you just say?" Esme asked nearly scaring me. "I know you. I know all about your past. Wouldn't you like to know about it. I can tell you." It was silent for a moment. Alice was deep in thought.

She sighed. "Bella put him down." I sighed pulling the shield away causing him to drop to the floor. He growled at me. "Don't test me James. I'm not the one to be fucked with." I spat. He ignored my threat and focus on his only life line. "Alice darling why don't we go somewhere so we can talk." "That wont be necessary." A smooth voice rang from behind him. "Edward?" I asked. He simply smiled crookedly then glanced at James glaring at him. "Alice doesn't need you especially when she has me. You see James just like you I can read minds. And as you thought about your memory of Alice-" "Your future became much more grim." Alice added.

He was surrounded. Seven verses just one creep. "Come on. I know you've been wanting to take a bite out of me from the first time we met." James said menacingly. Esme made us all step back. I looked at her questionably. "Let Edward handle it." She said smiling so motherly. I took a step back and watched on oddly calm. I glanced at Jasper who smiled at me.

"So tell me how does it feel to be beaten at your own game James?" James simply laughed. "I haven't been beaten yet. I'm still alive after all." Edward then launched himself at him pushing James into an old oak tree. "Not for long." Edward snarled. Throwing James across the filed into a boulder splitting it in half. Watching Edward attacking James, Just seeing how graceful yet so dangerous was oddly turning me on. I heard Jasper chuckle and I shot him a dirty look. Immediately putting my emotions in check. "Aww man this is great!" Emmett exclaimed he had a camcorder in his hand. "This is better that pay per view!" Finally the moment I've waiting for. I sped to him and smacked him upside his head. "Oww!" He exclaimed. Looking at me then Rose who seemed to have appeared out of no where and smacked him as well. "Damnit!" He exclaimed.

I focused on the fight. James was grabbing Edward by the throat. "You might as well give up kid. Your out of your league. It's a shame really how she didn't even remember you. Must have been some relationship huh." He said banging his head against the tree. Edward kicked him sending him flying across the lea.

They both stood at both ends of the field having a stare down. Suddenly both launched at each other. Creating a thunderous clap when their bodies collided. Causing them to plunge downward into the earth with Edward on top he smiled wickedly. This wasn't Edward. I looked at his eyes to see them black with Blood lust. It nearly scared me.

"Edward let him go." I cried. He glanced at me like I lost my mind. Maybe I did. I just didn't want to witness anymore fighting. Or be the cause of Edward loosing his humanity. "What?" He asked I sped to him. "Just let him go. This isn't you. Your above this. Yes what he did was foul but just let him go. He's not worth it." I pleaded. "This is better than a soap opera." Emmett exclaimed. James crouched over with laughter. "Bella?" Edward asked.

I ignored him and turned to James. "You!" "If you so ever step near forks again, I'll rip you apart myself. Do you hear me?" He stifled a laugh and nodded. "It was a pleasure." He said looking at each of us before disappearing. All I could do was hope that this would be the last time I'd ever see him.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Magic

I just couldn't believe what happened. How could I have been so foolish to not see who Edward really was... my soul mate. I sat on the Cullen's porch alone thinking about all my memories. From the time we moved here, my heart was trying to tell me he was to. And I ignored it. And that kiss-. "Bella." A sweet smooth voice called. My heart leaped. I turned and smiled at him. "Hey Edward." "Mind if I join you?" "Of course not." I replied as he sat beside me. His smell was so intoxicating. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine. How are you feeling?" "Foolish." I replied honestly. He sighed. "It's not your fault I mean after all James did lie." He stated. "No. I feel foolish because my heart kept trying to tell me and I ignored it." I said looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry." I felt his soft hand caress my cheek. I couldn't help but to lean into it.

"Theres nothing for you to apologize for." He whispered in my ear. I turned my head so that we were now face to face. How could I have forgotten him? I leaned in pressing my lips gently on his his. I could feel him smile as he deepen the kiss. I moved closer not wanting to be so far apart from him any longer.

I heard a gasp causing us to brake from our sweet kiss. "Bella and Edward? No way!" Emmett chirped. I couldn't help but giggle. "Like this wasn't your plan from the start?" I said watching him as he grinned brightly. "Of course... but it actually worked." He said bouncing from side to side then picking me up and hugging me tightly. "I finally have a new sister. The family is even now." He said crushing my head with his chin.

"Em put her down." I heard Edward commanded. "Aww and he's protective of her." he cooed putting me down and running inside. "Rose my plan worked!" He exclaimed. I turned to Edward who's eyes were on me. Ever so gentle and filled with love. "Come with me so we can have a little privacy." He said stretching out his had. I took it and followed him to his meadow.

I laid beside him as we watched the sun set. I couldn't help but be amazed at the fact that after so many years our love had survived. I was silent for a moment. He turned to me. "What are you thinking?" He whispered. I smiled as I lowered my shield and played the memories I had of him. There was one question I had to ask.

"That night we were suppose to leave...what happened?" He took a deep breath and angeled his whole body to face mine. "That night I purposed I discovered my father was sick with influenza he died three days later. A week after that my mother fell ill and then I." I felt my heart thud. "Edward i-" "I should of let you know. I cant help but wonder if I had ran away with you how much of our lives would have been different." He looked down. It was my turn to reassure him. "Edward all things happen for a reason. If we were to get married back then we would have been dead. Because we never ran away, We have an eternity to share with each other."

"Yea but we could never have children...we could never be normal Bella." "Isn't Emmett enough to handle?" I asked jokingly/ when I didn't get the response I was looking for I wrapped my arms around him. "I don't know about you, but I'm content with just spending the rest of eternity with you. After all we have over eighty years to make up for." Edward smiled devilishly and rolled on top of me kissing me with such strong desire and passion. I closed my eyes remembering the same exact kiss from decades ago. I couldn't believe I was finally getting my fairytale ending.

It was dawn when I returned home. "Bella?" I father cried. Worry was evident in his voice. I had to tell him. "Oh dad you wont believe what I'm about to tell you." I saw his eyebrow raise giving me the signal to continue.

"Do you remember an Edward Masen from when we were human?" 'Can't say that I do...Why do you ask?" "Well I found the person I was engaged to. He's apart of the Cullen family. I want you to meet him and the rest of the family tonight if it's possible." I said softly. We could all go hunting together." I suggested.

It took him a moment to reply. "Fine. Seven o'clock tonight." I bounced up and down from excitement. "Thank you Daddy. I love you know that right." I squealed while hugging him. "Yea yea yea so do I." I ran back up to my room to much affection would mess up his day.

I parked in my usual spot in the student parking lot. By now no one really payed much attention to me. Witch I enjoyed to bad that quickly faded. My car door opened and there to greet me with his famous heartbreaking smile was my handsome prince.

"Hello beautiful." He said. Was it possible for a vampire to be dazzled? Cause there is no other explanation for the reason I was lost for words. "Bella are you all right?" He asked with a look of concern. _Oh god Bella say something.... anything! "_Umm The weather is nice." I said wishing I could kick myself. Edward simply laughed while I retrieved my bag and lock my car.

"Let's start over. Good morning Edward. Lovely weather wear having." He chuckled. "Why yes no rain simply clouds." "Bella!" Alice chirpped. "Hey Alice." I greeted. "So tonight at seven?" She asked. "You already know the answer to that." I replied. "Baby Bells." Emmett Greeted scooping me up into his infamous bear hugs. "Em for the last time stop calling me baby bells. Technically I am older than you."

"Right my bad grandma Bells." Everyone chuckled. I let out a low growl and pushed my force against him knocking him off balance. "Hmm I guess not all vampires are graceful huh Emmett." Jazz teased. Emmett just stared on completely shocked. "We should get to class." Edward murmured in my ear sending a chill down my spine.

"We?" I asked once we began heading towards the building four. "Yes I received a new schedule today." He said brightly holding out a paper with his free hand while the other was wrapped around me.

"You switched your schedule for me?" "We spent enough time apart and besides we're not learning anything new." I stopped short and turned facing him as he gazed into my eyes. His eyes were filled with so much love. He pressed his lips on mine and pushed me towards the lockers gently. My arms wrapped around his neck as his wrapped tightly around my waist pulling me towards him. I've never felt my body so alive. Every nerve raging.

I heard a throat clear causing us to break the moment. "Mr. Cullen Ms. Swan. Class now." The principal ordered. "Yes we're going." Edward said smiling apologetically. Once he walked away I couldn't help but laughed. I turned to see a dent in the lockers. "Wow." I said Edwards eyes bulged. "Sorry love. We should go we're late for class." School was now much more interesting for me.

By lunch the word had gotten out about Edward and I relationship. I could hear the whispers. I could only imagine what they were thinking. Edward would chuckle to himself now and then. When we sat at our usual table all attention were on us.

"So Bella Edward I saw your little x-rated scene you two had in the hallway." Alice called our looking directly at me. "What?" I asked pretending to sip my soda. "Don't what me." She focused her attention at Edward now. "What are you two?" She asked. "Alice." "What I'm just asking a question Edward. Inquiring minds would like to know."

"See Rose can you believe it my plan actually worked." "Yea it's a miracle." She said rolling her eyes. I looked up at Edward who was gazing at me. "What are you thinking." he whispered. I smiled pushing my mental block away.

"_I was thinking about us. What exactly are we? Are we just dating? Not that I -"_ I rambled. Edward took my hand and closed his eyes feeling his powers absorb through my hands. _I don't think there is quite a __label for what we have. But for now lets just say we're together._ He thought. I pulled my hand away and smiled. "Sounds perfect." I said.

___________________________________________

Hehe I wanted to stop here cause I just absolutely love this scene how the two of them use each others powers. I've been planning to write a scene like that form the beginning and felt like this was the perfect moment. =)

Some of you felt that Edward should of killed James. But there is a reason why I left him alive. I dropped a little hint in the last chapter but it seems as if no one caught it or at least didn't comment on it. If you did then let me know and I'll give you a little sneak peek on what happens in the next chapter.

I want to thank all of you who have been reading religiously and sending me your reviews you guys are so awesome and I truly want to thank you all. Oh please read my other stories. I have a Jasper/Bella fanfic up that's called Love Changes. And I'm reposting Infinite Love my first fanfic so if you love my writing go check them out! Till next time....


	8. Chapter 7

We're gonna take a trip down memory lane guys. Hope you like.

_______________________________________

Chapter 7: Calm Before The Storm

"Dad!" I called once I walked inside the house. I smelled him but he wasn't home. "He said seven." I mumbled to myself. I walked over to the phone and called the station.

"Forks station." A woman answered. "Hi is the Chief in." I asked. "No he's not. He's bringing in that serial murderer." "What!" I exclaimed. "When did he leave?" "About an hour ago. Who is this?" The woman asked. "I'm his daughter Bella." "Oh Bella he wanted me to tell you he is sorry but he will be home late tonight." "Ok thanks" I said hanging up.

I ran up to my room and finished my homework. I couldn't shake this bad feeling I had. Why would Charlie stand me up? It certainly wasn't like him. I looked over at my clock and sighed. It was now nine pm. Where was he? I sensed someone approached and immediately calmed down when I caught his scent.

"Edward." I spoke as he leapt through my window. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Edward had never been here before. "Alice said something was wrong. So I came to check on you." I couldn't help but smile. I sped to him and kissed him softly. "Thank you."

"What's wrong Bella? Why didn't you come over?" I immediately looked away. "I might just be over reacting but my father is missing. I tried calling him but the station said he was out. Edward he was going after one of our kind. My father isn't as strong as me. He cant protect himself like I could. I..I.." I felt the emotion well up in my throat as my eyes stung with dry tears. If only I could cry.

Edward ran his fingers through my hair and tilt my head up to look at him. I felt so hopeless. "Don't worry Bella I'm sure he wouldn't do anything he knew he couldn't handle. If it makes you feel any better we could go search for him. But I think we should at least wait a few more hours. It's only nine." I took a deep breath. He was right it was to early for me to be thinking the worst.

I felt more at ease now. I'm glad you came I needed to hear those words." I said sitting on the bed. Edward sat beside me and gently pulled my head to his chest. We didn't say anything for a long moment. I was just enjoying the feel of him running his fingers through my hair to sooth me.

"What are you thinking Ms. Swan? You are awfully quiet." I sighed feeling content at this moment. "I'm just enjoying the moment that's all." "It does feel rather peaceful doesn't it." he said softly. I nod my head.

"It's amazing how after so many years apart, our love could be so strong." I sat up and faced him. "Edward I've never felt anything so strong as what I feel for you. And although my memory is a bit hazy I know what I felt for you then and the way I feel now is even stronger. I never want to live another day with out you Edward I've lived long enough."

Edward smiled his dazzling smile and caressed my cheek. "My darling Bella. I've waited so long for you to say those words to feel what I feel. Before you I was just a tortured soul hating myself for what I've become. But ever since you came into my life and reminded me of what we once shared, you changed me. You gave me life. You wont ever have to worry about living without me cause regardless of what our eternity may hold I'll be right here." I kissed him then flitted over to my dresser and grabbed my music box.

I've never felt so happy before. I went to sit beside him but instead he pulled me onto his lap kissing the hollow in my neck. "Do you remember this?" I asked tracing the outline of the box. He sighed. "I was so excited to give it to you." He lift the lid and the most enchanting song filled the room. "I wrote the song the night we ran into one another in town."

"I was in such a rush to get home before my mother noticed I was missing. I had just came from the recruiting center to get the proper information about joining the military. As I turned a corner I saw the most stunning vision in front of me. You were wearing a beautiful royal blue dress with your hair braided and twisted into a bun. I couldn't help but admire you…."

May 5, 1918

She paused and looked around nervously biting her lip. "Ms. Swan it's a pleasure seeing you again." I said. "Mr. Masen the pleasure is all mine. I was just on my way home. Care to walk with me?" I could hear the hope in her voice. How could I say no to such an angel. "I'd love to." I said taking her hand in mine. She smiled at me and I swore my heart skipped a beat.

"May I ask why your out in these streets alone?" She snorted. "I think I can handle myself quite well despite my appearances Mr. Masen." "Please Call me Edward. Mr. Masen is to formal." "Edward." she corrected with a smile. If only I could kiss… "As you can call me Bella." "So tell me Bella how exactly do you handle yourself?"

She stopped facing me with a devilish grin and leaned towards me. I took in her fruity scent and savored it. "If I tell you I'd have to kill you." I couldn't help but laugh. We were now in front her house. She quickly did a survey of the house and down the block to see if anyone was watching. Then looked up at me with the most heartbreaking smile.

"I'd like to apologize for the way my father treated you that night. He can be inconsiderate and so conscious of our image-" "You don't need to apologize Bella." I said stepping closer to her. I so desperately wanted to taste her lips. To feel her touch. "I really enjoy your company Edward. You make me feel so…free to be who I am." I gently stroked her cheek. "I wouldn't want it any other way." I said softly. She seemed to be a bit dazed.

I couldn't fight the urge anymore. I had to taste her. To feel her warm full lips pressed against mine. I leaned in and grazed mine against hers. She then pressed against my lips. Stunning me. I quickly pulled myself together, as I deepened the kiss. Her knees buckled and I held her so she wouldn't fall. I could hear her mother calling now. She looked at her house then back to me conflicted.

"Will I see you again?" She asked. "If you'll have me." I simply stated. "There's a meadow no to far from here I like to visit now and then say tomorrow at sunset." "I'll be there." I smiled rubbing her bottom lip with my thumb. "My sweet Bella." I whispered before letting go and walking away leaving her….dazzled.

As I walked into the house and up to my room the piano caught my eye. I hadent played in such a long time. I sat on the bench and began playing one of my favorite compositions. Not even concentrating on the keys I began thinking of my angel. And how-

"Edward what is that your playing?" My mother asked sitting beside me. I paused. I had never composed a song before. But this… "I..I..it's-" "Isabella Swan" she said with a smile. I had no idea how she always seemed to know everything. "Yes. Her father doesn't want me around her."

"Well I'm sure he'll come around eventually. After he see's just how much you care for Bella." I paused. "How did you-?" "Edward darling nothing gets pass your mother. Now why don't you finish compose your song dinner is almost ready." She said as she turned and headed for the kitchen. My thoughts went back to Bella picturing our lives together as my fingers continued to play….Bella's song.

__________________________

"Oh I remember." I shrieked. I was on my way home from the bookstore when I saw you." I looked up into his eyes. "You had the deepest most beautiful green eyes. You dazzled me even back then." I giggled. "I love you." he stated. Every nerve in my body tingled. "As I love you." I replied giving him a quick peck. "Do you remember when you gave me this?"

"I would never forget….again." he chuckled. "It was one of the most proudest moments of my life. I had so many dreams for us." he said taking the ring. "My mother told me to take it." "Your mother know about us." I was shocked. "My mother knew everything. I think she had a gift." "Oh so she approved of me?" I said "Yes. She was delighted that I found someone who could make me happy. He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes.

"Bella did you mean every word you said earlier?" "Of course I did Edward. I want to spend the rest of my existence with you." I said sincerely. He couldn't help but give me his crooked smile. "Then will you marry me?" "Aren't you suppose to be on one knee Mr. Masen?" I teased. "Ugh Bella?…how can I when your sitting on my lap."

"Would you like me to get up?" I asked cunningly. "Bella just answer the question." I giggled. "There's nothing in this world I would love more. Yes!" He smiled triumphantly and slid the ring onto my finger then kissed me. Before I could deepen the kiss, his phone vibrated. "This better be good Alice." he grumbled. "We have a problem." I heard her tiny voice say. She sounded frantic. "We're on our way." He replied.

_______________________________

So what did you think of this chapter? I just want to take this time to thank all of whom have been reading my story. You guys continue to amaze me with this story and my other Love Changes. You all are my insperation and I just want to say thank you.

A few of you were wondering if this was the end of the story….my answer: Absolutely not! I just couldn't see myself dragging Bella's memory lost to the very end. And as to those wondering what happens next, I have been giving subtle hint's here and there but no one seemed to catch them. And besides how could I end this story without tying up all loose ends. There's a reason why James is still alive….And that creepy man is A.N.G.R.Y.

I would love to hear your guesses on what happens next. I'll give you a little sneak peak of the new chapter if you do. Till next time…


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Lost

It was quiet in the car. Since Edward had run to my house, I handed him the keys to my Gt3 and sat on the passenger side. I was in no state to drive.

We were pulling up to the driveway within five minutes. I didn't wait for Edward to open the door. I ran right out and rushed into the house. "Alice?" I called speeding into the living room.

Edward sat beside me and kissed my cheek while wrapping his arms around me. "It's going to be alright Bella." He whispered in my ear. I could feel my anger rise but chose to bite my tongue. How could he possibly know that?

"Bella" Alice asked. I took in her body language. This was going to be bad. "It's about my father isn't it?" I asked as she sat across from us. "It's more than that Bella." Everyone filled the room. They all seemed grim.

"Wh…what's going on?" I asked looking at each member and feeling my panic rise. I felt a sense of calmness and glanced at Jasper. "Bella I can't see your father." Alice said softly. "What exactly does that mean?" I asked.

"I don't know Bella I wish I knew but I-" She said in a frantic tone. Jasper rubbed her shoulders to comfort her. "Please Alice your killing me here." I pleaded.

"An army of new born is coming for us." I couldn't take it no more. I was on the verge of a panic attack. "Bella you need to relax." Jasper said softly. "This is all my fault." I said burying my head in my hands. I felt as if my whole world was being flipped upside down. How could this have happened?

I knew something was going to happen and I ignored my intuition once again. "Why don't we all give Bella some privacy." Esme suggested. Everyone looked at me then walked out except for Edward. "Bella" He asked. I looked up at him and felt a sense of guilt.

"Edward I'm so sorry for involving you and your family with my problems." I said in barley a whisper. "Bella don't be ridiculous you are apart if me making you apart of this family. Besides this is not your fault." His thumb ran across my cheek then caressed it.

"We'll get though this together." "Edward I can-"he cut me off. "You and I for an eternity." He stated gazing into my eyes. "I love you Edward." I whispered. "As I love you, always." He kissed me tenderly.

We sat there in silence for a moment. I sighed. "Edward what are we going to do?" "Do you know where your father went?" He asked. "No he told me this morning that he was going after one of our kind who's been on a killing spree just outside of town. I tried to talk him into letting me come with him… Edward if my father _dies_ I'll never be able to forgive myself." I cried.

I was overwhelmed from a whirlwind of emotions causing my body to shake violently. I was falling apart. Why was this happening to me? Just when things were so perfect…was I not meant to be happy? Was all this the universe version of a sick joke?

Edward tried his best to comfort me but I was too far gone. I wanted to be strong but this was just too close to home. Whoever was doing this, and I was certain I knew just who it was they will pay for this. That was a promise.

"Do you think its James who's doing this?" I asked. "I don't doubt it Bella. He has the motive and he does know your father." I groaned. "Why did I allow my father to go alone?" "Bella you had no idea what was going to happen." "Yes that's true but Edward my father has no powers because of me. He's defenseless. I should have followed him."

Before Edward could argue my cell phone vibrated I instantly answered it. "Hello" I spoke. "Bella…Bella can you hear me?" "Dad" I cried. "Oh thank god are you alright. Where are you?" I asked. "Bell-….Hello sunshine." A familiar voice rang. A chill ran through my body. "Did you miss me sweetheart?"

"If you touch a hair on my father's head I swear-""You'll what! See the way I see it Bells you're in no position to make threats towards me." He was right. Everyone was back in the living room at this point.

I took a deep breath to keep my nerves calm. "What do you want James?" I asked not at all masking my distaste for him. "Your love." He simply stated. I cringed at the thought. "I'm sorry but that could never happen." was my reply. "Well then, I suppose your father here will suffer the consequences. Set up the fire!" He yelled. I could hear my father's cries in the background.

Suddenly it felt as if all my strength vanished as my stomach twisted in knots and my knees gave way causing me to fall. "James please." I cried felling so helpless. I could hear him laugh. "Meet me in the clearing just outside of town in an hour. And come alone remember love I'm a tracker and I will sense if someone is with you."

"You have my word….just don't hurt him." James laughed once more. "Bella Bella do-"The phone went dead. I could feel all eyes on me. What was I going to do? I needed a plan and quick I only had an hour. I began to pace.

"Bella what happened?" Edward asked. I paused and looked at him kneeling before him and looking into his eyes. I lowered my mental shield to let him into my thoughts. "I'm sorry Edward but I have to do this alone." I said softly. "Bella no you don't you and I are in this together. "I can't risk losing my father Edward or you…any of you." I said glancing at the rest of the family.

"Bella but you can shield us." Emmett suggested. I paused for a moment. "He still could smell you. I need to do this alone. I promise I'll be back soon." I looked over to Edward and kissed him hard. I pulled away and caressed his cheek and gazed into his eyes. "I love you Edward. Never forget that."

"Bella please don't do this." "It's the only way… I'm sorry." And with that I rushed out the house and pushed as hard as I could toward the clearing planning out my attack. James would not live another night.

EPOV:

How could she leave. How could she not allow me to come with her? Can't she see she's doing exactly what her father did to her. As I wallowed in my gloomy thoughts, another's caught my attention.

_Edward go after her. She needs you._

Throughout the whole fiasco I hadn't notice my pixie little sister was silent. I tried to pry her mind to see if I could catch her last vision. But she started singing _the wheels on the bus_.

_Go now before it's to late! _She screamed.

I immediately rushed out following the scent to my fiancé. There was no way I would let her go alone. I pushed myself as fast as I could knowing I could catch up to her easily.

_Edward don't do this turn back now._

I heard her think I could see her silhouette in the distance. I pushed myself harder but was knocked off balanced. "Bella" I groaned.

"She can't can't help you now." A voice said from behind me sneered. I turned around to see three pairs of crimson red eyes.

______________________________

Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the cliffy. Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. I was planning on including the next scene with this but decided to make it it's own chapter since it will me the turning point of the story...Everything will change once she step forth onto that clearing.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Fighting For Love

EPOV:

Three newborns stood before me. All with a one track mind….to kill me. I quickly stood and crouched over into an attack position. I knew I could easily take them with their thoughts on my side. And besides newborns never thought rationally their main thought consist of blood.

As if to prove my point one launched their self at me aiming for my jugular. I growled bearing my teeth drenched in venom waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

BPOV:

"Ahh I see you made it sweetheart." I heard James voice call from behind me as I entered the clearing. I felt so horrible about leaving Edward behind, but I had to do this on my own. Besides I didn't want to see him get hurt especially because of me.

I growled when he came out of his hiding place. "Where is my father?" I had no patients for small talk and neither did the monster who was aching to come out. "Your father is somewhere safe. I thought I told you to come alone?" He asked keeping up his twisted friendly act.

"I am alone." I replied. "Then why do I sense your pitiful boyfriend." "Look he followed me here but I lost him. Now enough talking show me to my father." I snarled. I could hardly contain myself. It was just something about this creep that got under my skin.

"Have some patients my love. It's been so long let's catch up." He said giving me such a friendly smile. I crouched over allowing a loud growl escape from my chest. He was testing my already thin patients. And I had no idea how much longer I could keep the monster in me bound.

"Now Bella after all we've been through…" I saw several glowing eyes appear from the forest that surrounded us. It was a trap.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the upcoming battle readying my shield. I had never fought before but I was certain that I would be able to hold my own. I closed my eyes and set up a perimeter between me and the newborns.

I could hear James laughter and commanded them to kill me. I felt when they all tried to attack me at once. I found myself wishing I had a more offensive power than to just block myself.

I took a big breath and thrust my shield against them with all my might. Sending them flying across the field in every direction.

"I have to admit your more powerful than I thought Bella. Oh and look who's here, Edward how nice of you to join us." "Edward" I cried relieved to see him. Not one hair was out of place.

"Bella look out!" Edward yelled. I quickly turned around to see a newborn charging towards me. I launched myself as well allowing my haunting skills to take over. I aimed and sank my teeth into his jugular and began tearing the new born apart. He screamed in pain.

At the same time Edward was handling two other newborns. As another new born had set up a fire. It seemed as if once we killed one another would appear. James was constantly laughing.

I snarled as I surrounded my shield on a newborn's arms and legs and ripped him apart then tossing him into the fire. James was quiet now. "Oh don't worry James you'll get your chance." Edward was beside me now. I surrounded my shield around us.

_Edward can you handle the rest of the newborns?_ I thought. He grabbed my hand.

_No I don't think that's a good idea my love, let me handle him._

He replied. I rolled my eyes and quickly launched myself towards James. The horror in his eyes was priceless. He knew he wouldn't ever be able to touch me.

"Forget him attack her." He yelled. "What's the matter James afraid of getting hurt? I taunted picking him up with my shield. "You're awfully quiet now for someone who has a lot of mouth." I continued as I threw him into a boulder then a tree and back into the air.

"Be…Be…Bella." He stuttered. "Don't Be…Be…Bella me James. Now enough with the games where is my father?" I yelled. "I don't know." He replied. "Ok tell you what we're going to do, for every lie you tell you lose a limb and it's going into the pit."

"Now where is my father?" I asked. "Honestly I don't know." I grunted and pulled away an arm with the shield and threw it into the pit. He screamed in agony. The monster within me was in her glee.

"Let's try this again James." "Bella I don't know Victoria ran off with him." "Who's Victoria?" I asked as my frustration reached its limit. "She's his mate." Edward answered now standing beside me.

"Really?" I replied in disbelief. I pulled back my shield letting James fall to the ground. I immediately pounced on him. "Do you remember that deal we made the last time we met.?" I asked in a cunning tone. I felt like the big bad wolf of the forest.

The monster was rejoicing. James didn't answer me. "I told you to leave and never come back. And what did you do, you kidnap my father and sent an army of newborns to destroy my family. Such a shame your little plan didn't work because as promised I'm gonna tear you-"

I grabbed his leg and tossed it into the blazing pit. "Limb..." I grabbed his other leg and tossed it. He grabbed my hand. "Bella" He cried pleading with his eyes. I began to feel his gift absorb through my hand. I tried to shake loose but his grip was too tight.

I looked on in horror. An immeasurable amount of time passed before Edward jumped in and finished him off. "What was that Bella?" Edward asked bringing me back to reality. "I…He…He gave me his powers." I said staring at my hands.

"Well at least something good came out of this." He murmured. I glared at him. "I don't want this power Edward. What if I become too powerful… and hurt you."I said franticly.

I fell to the floor feeling horrible. Loathing the monster within me and detesting the power I possessed. Edward flitted to me and comforted me. He ran his fingers through my hair and promised everything would be just fine.

After about a half hour of Edward trying to convince me we rushed home. The Cullen's were camped around a fire throwing the remaining limbs into the pit.

To the side were six ridiculously large wolfs licking their muzzles. The stench hit me before it hit Edward. "Bella Edward you're alive." Emmett joked pulling me into a bear hug. "Bella where's your father?" Carlisle asked looking confused.

"It was a trap. James said that he ran off with a woman." I said feeling my anger rising. Jasper immediately sent me a wave of peace. I looked over at him and smiled thankfully. "Ahh don't worry Bells we'll find him." Emmett said throwing his heavy arm around my shoulder smiling widely.

"I'm so sorry we weren't able to help you all with the newborns." I said feeling guilty. "Oh don't worry about that we had help." Carlisle said motioning me towards the wolves. "Bella I'd like you to meet the Quileute tribe's wolf pack. We have a treaty with them."

"Werewolves?" I asked in disbelief. What's next the tooth fairy will appear out of thin air? I thought to myself. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said holding my breath.

"They would like us to give them a moment to change." Edward said. He wrapped his arm around me and eyed one of the wolves as we went into the house. "God they stink." Rose exclaimed once the door closed. I still was stuck on them being werewolves.

"You don't smell like a basket of roses either blondie." One replied walking into the house. He stood at about six two with russet skin and cropped jet black hair. Rose glared at him as we all laughed. "I prepared you all a meal Jacob please tell the others to help there selves." Esme said playing hostess.

"Great all that fighting works up quite an appetite." He said rubbing his stomach." He followed Esme into the kitchen and brought a large bowl and sat on the couch beside Edward and I. He glanced at me and smiled widely.

"You must be the new addition to the Cullen clan huh." "Well not exa-" "Yes she is." Edward cut in kissing my temple. I glanced at him questionably. He simply gave me his infamous crooked grins causing me to lose my train of thought.

"Jacob this is Bella. Edward's fiancé she and her father chief Swan moved here about two months ago." Carlisle said. I gave him a friendly smile.

I heard a tiny shriek come from Alice and all eyes were on her. "Sorry new vision." she murmured. Earning a grunt from Edward. When I glanced at Alice again an image flashed before my eyes. I gasped in disbelief.

What the hell did I just see?

________________________

Sorry about the earlier chapter that I posted yesterday I post a new chapter to this story that was meant for my other story Love Changes. I hope you all forgive me. I'm currently battling whether I should post a sequel to Forgotten Love. The only problem is posting it since I will be taking a six month vacation and I'm not sure if I'll have Internet service....can you imagine the pain I would be feeling. I wont be able to see New Moon nor have any Internet access. Save me!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Wedding Jitters

It was sunset at the Cullen's home. There was a gazebo filled with white roses and candles giving it a very intimate setting. Edward stood there in a tux looking breathtakingly handsome.

It was a small gathering and Carlisle walked with me down the aisle. It was my wedding day. But when was the question.

I glanced at Edward then Alice as they watched me. "What…what just happened?" I asked horrified. How did this happen? I looked at Edward and lowered my shield.

_Please tell me you can hear me Edward._ I thought ready to freak out.

"I can hear you Bella. What's wrong love?" He asked worriedly. "I…I don't know. I think I just saw Alice's vision." That caught everyone else's attention.

"What exactly happened Bella?" Carlisle asked. "I don't know I just looked at Alice and I saw her vision. I don't know if she was thinking about it or not, but I saw it. That's not supposed to happen." I ranted.

"You all have gifts?" Jacob asked in disbelief. Rose hissed at him. "Yes some vampires carry a trait from their former life into their new life that can sometimes develop into a power such as mind reading or seeing the future." Carlisle replied. "Bella have you touched anyone lately?" Carlisle asked studying me.

"Before we killed James he gave me his powers." I said feeling the guilt creep up on me. "What exactly was his gift Bella?" Esme asked. "He was a mind tracker. He told me he could see into his victims mind to see their location as well as their current thought. I'm guessing that's how he knew that I didn't remember my former life."

It was silent for a minute. "Carlisle do you think there is a way I could control absorbing peoples powers?" "Maybe but it takes time Bella just like your other gifts." I sighed. I knew he was going to say that.

"I guess since she knows-"Alice let out a high pitch sequel and leaped over grabbing my hands. "Bella you're getting married!" Alice exclaimed. It at first took me a moment but the excitement began to creep on me. My smile grew wider as I registered that I was getting my fairytale ending, although my father was gone.

"Do you know next week Saturday will mark the day we first met at that party decades ago? I smiled lovingly at him. "You remember?" I said softly. "That's one thing I never did forget. I used to get depressed around this time, not knowing exactly why."

"Let's get married next week Saturday." I requested. Edward smiled brightly stroking my cheek softly. It was amazing how with every touch every kiss there was a meaning behind it. "Saturday it is my love." Edward leaned in to kiss me but before I knew it I was in the air.

"Gah only a week to plan means we need to start right away." "Alice that was cruel." Esme scolded. "Perfection just doesn't appear out of thin air." She pulled me into the entertainment room where there were three computers set up.

We have to find you a dress, contact a florist Esme could be the minister…" She rambled on making her to do list. I quietly snuck out and headed down the stairs where Edward sat with Jacob watching a game. Damnit I snuck away in vain I thought.

Edward looked up at me with an infinite amount of love filled in his beautiful and deep honey brown eyes. "Wow she was that distracted?" He asked quietly as he gently pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Will you two get a room?" Jacob teased. We both shot him a look. "Ok" He said getting up. "That's my cue to leave. Congrats on the marriage." He said making his way to the door. "I saw you there." I said causing him to stop in his tracks. "Is that your way of inviting me?" He asked.

I giggled. "I would love it if you and the rest of the wolf pack make it to our wedding." I said. Jacob smiled. "If there's food then we'll be there." He said before heading out the door. I looked down at Edward who kissed me tenderly.

"Bella!" Alice yelled. I grabbed Edward and pulled him to the door. "See you in the morning." I yelled as I lead Edward towards my house. Once inside I stopped and turned to Edward.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked. "It's my father. I wish he could be here. I wish he could be the one that give me away. Edward I'm so worried about him. I just don't know what to do." I cried feeling as if I was at my wits end. I felt as if I was being pulled in two directions.

On one end I wanted to be happy and marry Edward. But on the other side there was my father, he was missing and I want him to be here. Edward sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "Bella once we get married we'll leave and track down your father."

"You'll do that for me Edward?" I asked in shock. "Don't you get it by now, Bella you're my life I would do anything to make you happy." I sighed and smiled. "I love you Edward. I'm so happy fate has brought me back to you." He kissed me tenderly pushing me down towards the bed.

"Bella will you please stop fidgeting you're going to make me mess up your hair." Alice scolded. I felt like a little school girl. I was so anxious to get it over with. I haven't seen my Edward in almost twenty-four hours and I was missing him tremendously.

"I thought Vampires are supposed to be still." Alice mumbled. "Ok I'm sorry I'll be still." I said sitting up and closing my eyes. A few minutes later and she paused taking in her creation. A wide smile appeared across her face as she spun me around. I gasped at the result.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed. "Alice thank you for everything." I said hugging her. "You don't have to thank me. You're my family and this is what we do for one another." I smiled. "Sis?" She returned the smile. "Sis." She replied. "It's almost time. I have to go get ready can I count that you'll stay here?"

"I've cooperated for this long haven't I?" I asked. Alice simply smiled and ran out her bathroom leaving me to my thoughts. I took a deep unnecessary breath to calm my nerves. I was nervous, anxious and sad all at the same time.

As I watched myself in the mirror my phone began to ring. I answered the phone assuming it was my future husband on the phone. "Hello?" I answered cheerfully.

"Well hello there Bella." Venom immediately began to pool into my mouth. I had no idea who I was but I could pretty much sense the danger. "Who is this?" I asked.

"You might have heard of me my name is Victoria. I'm so sorry to interrupt such a beautiful day but I have something you want." "Bella?" It was my father. If only tears cold fall.

"Dad" I croaked. I heard the phone exchange hands. "The clearing in ten minutes. And don't be late." The line went dead. I didn't think about anything I just simply acted. I changed into my track suit and jumped out the window running as fast as I could.

"Cold feet?" I heard a voice call from behind me. "No I know where my father is. I'm going to get him." I replied. "Mind if I tag along…you know in case if you need back up?" I paused and looked at Jacob. He had a bright smile that seemed to lighten my mood.

"I don't want her to sense you so stay close I'll be shielding you." I said as I resumed running again. Jacob detoured off the trail for a few and then reappeared right beside me in wolf form. We reached the clearing in no time.

As promised I shielded him as he stalked the woods and I awaited the arrival of my father and Victoria. Hopefully she was nothing like James.

"Bella!" My dad called. I ran to him but stopped in my tracks when I saw her. She glared at me murderously. Here we go again. I thought.

EPOV:

"What do you mean she's gone?" I asked not exactly comprehending what my sister was trying to say. "She ran off. I left her in my bathroom for two minutes and when I got back she was gone." Alice said softly. "Edward I'm so sorry."

I sat in the living room pinching the bridge of my nose. How could she have done this to me? Did she not know that I loved her….impossible.

"Can you see her?" I asked. Alice shook her head. Just then Sam walked into the room. "Your bride is with Jacob." I saw red. Bella and Jacob? No way! I snarled. "He said they're meeting her father." Sam finished. I glanced at Alice who was too enwrapped in her vision. I watched with her horrified. She let out a gasp.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked. "What did you see?" Alice shivered and shook her head. "The Volturri is here. They're blaming Bella for the mass killings and the newborn army that attacked us. They want to kill her." She said looking now at me. How could this have happened? Bella would never hurt a fly.

"Let's go." I said getting up. "No son you know how the Volturri are. They attack first then ask questions later. They'll just assume you were a part of it." Carlisle said. I stared at him in disbelief. "You cannot be serious. You expect me to sit here while the Volturri kill my wife." I yelled.

"Edward-." Carlisle called but I was long gone. I had to save her. Even if it meant me trading my life for hers, Bella was worth it.

_____________________

Thanks for all the reviews. The last post reached 1.35k on Tuesday. While writing this chapter I wanted to point out how Bella and Edward switched rolls from the original story have anyone notice how protective Bella is of the Cullen's?


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Volturri

BPOV:

I didn't notice the fire pit until now.

"Give me my father Victoria." I yelled having enough with the silly little games. What was it with these vampires and their stupid games?

Before I could react she pushed him into the pit. I yelled and flitted to him but was knocked to my feet. Victoria was on top of me. I thrust my shield against her causing her to soar in the air.

I saw her thoughts. She was planning on killing me as well. I wasn't going to let that happen. I glanced at my father and growled crouching over ready to attack. Allowing the monster in me to take control.

"You know it doesn't have to be this way." She said cunningly. She was too much like her lover. I couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter.

She hissed at me and I stopped. "I bet you had no idea what your mate's intentions with me were."

"Were?" She hissed.

"Right you must not have heard the news. Your lover is dead just like his army he sent to attack my family." She seemed taken back by the news so I used it to my advantage. That was enough talking.

I launched myself at her knocking into her and with such force glided across the field into a tree. It timbered over. I grabbed it and striked her with it repeatedly. Once she shook it off she launched herself at me and I quickly caught her mid air with my shield.

"Silly Victoria can't you see your no match for me." I said then threw her as far as I could.

I heard a clap coming from behind me. I quickly turned to see figures standing behind me in dark cloaks.

"Impressive." The shortest one in the middle commented. I watched them in curiosity. I've heard of them. They were the Volturri rulers of the vampire world. I remember the Cullen's telling me all about them.

"What power you have." The shortest one said with a thick Italian accent. The other two seemed uninterested. The short one must have been Aro.

"I assume you are Aro." I said bowing to show my respect. "Yes and you are Isabella am I correct?"

"Yes." I nodded. He walked cautiously over to me. "You are one stunning vampire my love." I smiled. "Thank you."

"May I see your hand?" I unwillingly obeyed. He closed his eyes as I placed my hand in his. His face was strained. He seemed frustrated. He opened his eyes and gazed adoringly as a father does to his child.

"You are one gifted child." He said grinning at me. "My brother you know we did not come here for that. We came here to punish her not to take her in." I'm guessing he was Marcus.

"I can guarantee you all whatever you feel I should be punished for I have not done."

"Do you have proof?" The younger of the three asked.

I pulled back my shield and placed my hand in Aro's again. I watched in amazement as all my memories of my human and immortal life flashed by.  
"You've had quite the life my child." He said smiling at me.

"I would like it if you accompany us back to Volterra and become my daughter. You have an amazing gift and I could help you control your powers. You will rule our world my child." He said. Before I could answer I was stunned with an overwhelming felling that I was unloved and lonely.

I stared blankly at them felling love emulate from Aro. I smiled. "I'd love to." I said.

"You have made me the happiest vamp alive." Aro said never letting go of my hand. I could feel my memories drain from me. I watched in horror as the life I've lived vanish and a different one replaced them.

Aro smiled adoringly. I stared blankly at his hand in mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked watching the memories flash from one to another.

"My dear child I'm just showing you the life you've lived. I want you to always remember where you've came from." I was confused but dared not speak.

"Bella don't do this!" I heard a voice yell from behind us. I looked to see a beautiful auburn hair immortal run towards me.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" I asked.  
"Shall we go my daughter?" Aero grabbed my hand once more. I smiled at my father lovingly.

"Yes father lets go home." I said happily.  
"Bella." The boy cried as I walked away. He looked so heartbroken making my heart ache for him.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered feeling compelled to say it.

EPOV:

I was too late Aro had already wiped her memory clean. He was taking my Bella away from me. Just when I thought we could be happy and finally enjoy the life we deserved to have.

I watched helplessly as they walked away. Why was this happening? Was this some kind of sign telling us that we didn't belong together?

No. There could never be anyone else for me. I knew in my heart that Bella and I belonged together.

From that moment on I vowed to do whatever it took to get my wife back. She belonged with me. The volturri or anyone else at that couldn't stop destiny.

_We'll send you an invite to her coronation_. I heard one of the guards thought in amusement. I hissed as they all quickly disappeared. I stayed in that spot until the next morning when Alice and Jasper came looking for me.

"Edward I'm so sorry." Alice cried.

"We've gotta get her back." I said.

"But how Bella is being brain washed by Aro. She's going to be like his perfect little pet." I watched her visions of Bella and Aro discussing their fake life he showed her. I growled in aggravation.

"Can you search and see when the coronation will be?" I asked. I watched as Alice searched. It was a bit hazy signifying that the future wasn't solid yet.

"It looks to be on this date a year from now." She said out loud. Watching me questionably.

"I've waited for over eighty years for her; I think I could wait a year." I replied.

Just 365 days left until I could see my Bella again.

_________________

Hope you all have enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Isabella Volturri

Almost a whole year had passed since the love of my life and I was torn apart by the hands of the Volturri for their own sick personal reasons. Not a moment went by when I wasn't thinking about her. The way she smelled like freesia and hints of lilac. The way her hair would smell like strawberries. The way when she smiled her eyes would light up and twinkle.

The past few months was pure misery. Half the time I wasn't even aware of where I was. It was as if I was on auto pilot. I thought the year would fly by, but instead it dragged on making the time my very own personal hell. Pure torture.

"Edward could you get the m-"I was out the door the moment the mailman stepped foot on the porch just like every other day. I'm sure I probably scared the poor man. I quickly scanned through the mail and found what I had been waiting for.

Before I could even begin to read, it was out of my hands and in the tiny hands of my sister. She let out a gasp.

"Oh they are inviting us to stay with them in the castle. We are their special guest." Alice said with a wide grin.

"That should give us easy access to Bella wouldn't it." Emmett asked appearing on the porch reading the invitation.

"I doubt it Bella is their special weapon if they lose her they lose everything. They wouldn't give her up without a fight." Jasper said mainly looking at me.

"I can't ask you all to fight with me. This is my battle. I was the one who lost Bella I-" I said quietly.

"Edward in case you were sleeping the whole time Bella was here, she was a part of this family. We love her just as much as you do. We were hurt just as much as you were when Aro took her away. This is our fight. And the Volturri will pay for what they have taken."

It was silent. Everyone was silent staring at me as if they were waiting for a response.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. Alice smiled brightly.

"I thought you would never ask bro. Ok we have three weeks before the coronation. Which gives us plenty of time to form a plan. Edward you and I are going to break into chief Swans home and find any pictures or objects that would trigger her memory. We would have to show it to her in such a way that it wouldn't creep her out.

"How the hell are we going to do that Alice. She'll be under constant supervision."

"Except for when she's hunting." Alice said slyly. I certainly liked the way this was going.

______________

BPOV:

"You're late Gianna…again." I said with a sigh as I looked over the choices of today's attire. I sighed and went with the purple and white tracksuit.

"I know please forgive me your highness." She replied bowing slightly.

"It's alright." I said changing quickly.

"What's the plan for today?" I asked lacing my shoes. She nervously opened her datebook and read the schedule out loud.

"Uhh let's see you have training from ten to two. Then a meeting with Aro and Caius from two- ten to three thirty. Then a fitting for the ceremony at four….oh and Felix requested some alone time so I penciled him in for the rest of your afternoon." I sighed and quickly dismissed her.

Life with my family was stressful. So much pressure was riding on me. I was so determined to make my father proud. But right about now it was beginning to take its toll on me. And to make it worse I was alone. I felt like a prisoner. Never free to do what I wanted. It was always appointments, training, and meetings nonstop.

_You're doing this for the better of your kind Bella. _My mind argued.

Well don't I deserve to be the least bit selfish and think about my own needs? It's been nearly two weeks since I've hunted due to overbooked schedules. I just hope that after this ceremony was over with, I would be able to get some me time.

I sighed once more looking into the mirror. The girl who looked back was different. She was free. She made her own decisions. She was strong brave and most of all she was loved. I glanced at the necklace that I never took off that held a beautiful ring close to my heart.

Above all else I yearned for love, true love.

"Uhh your highness you should get going you'll be late for training. I don't think you want to piss off Jane and Demitri …again." Gianna said peaking through the door. I rolled my eyes and groaned as I made my way to the gym.

"Now that little Miss Princess is here we could finally begin our training." Jane said shooting daggers at me. I smiled slyly as I took my place at the opposite of the simulated battlefield.

"When will you ever give up? You will never catch me with my guard down Jane."

"Never say never." I crouched over into an offensive crouch_._

_Bitch!_ She yelled mentally. I smiled slyly as I thrust my shield against her sending her flying through the wall and into the lake that surrounded the west side of the gym.

I felt a hand wrap around my waist. I immediately was calm. Felix kissed my temple and flashed his stunning smile.

"When will the two of you ever quit? I'm sure your father is sick of having to repair that wall every time you have training."

"Yea I know. But someone has to bring the midget down a level or two. " I said with a smile.

"What are you doing here Felix? I thought you were scheduled to train the new recruits today. "

"I was but Demetri and I switched. " He kissed me tenderly. "So it's just you and me today."

"And the dwarf." I reminded. He chuckled.

"I'll try not to hurt you today." I said before breaking our embrace and taking my position and watched Felix flitter across the opposite end of the field next to Jane. I focused and tuned out my tracking power to make it fair.

Felix and I had just started dating just a month ago. From the time Aro took me to visit an old friend of his from the states almost a year ago, Felix looked out for me.

He was my only friend here in this big but lonely castle. He was the only one to truly understand the pressure I was under. And I knew his intentions were in the right place.

It was only fair that we try to see where a relationship would lead us. It made Aro extremely happy. But I wasn't. Don't get me wrong Felix was a fox…but there was something missing.

It's as if I was waiting for something better and besides there was a man that haunted my subconscious. Ever since that day on that clearing in Forks, that boy …whoever he was he's been haunting me. Those gorgeous eyes…those lips he was beautiful. But it's more of his expression that got my attention.

And when he spoke my name…how did he know me? And why was he so sad. I had Gianna send them a personal invite to my coronation and even made preparations for them to stay within the castle so I could get to know him bett- I mean the coven a little better. As I've learned they share the same diet as me. Now I could finally have company to go hunting with.

I couldn't help my infatuation towards this coven… it was as if I was missing something, and I felt as if the Cullen's had the clue. And I was determined to get to the bottom of it or my name isn't Isabella Volturri.

____________

Ok so I know it's been over a week but I've been a bit busy with my cousins wedding and planning my vacation. I wanted this to be longer but felt as if it was better off stopping here. Thank you for all your support and kind words I am truly grateful to all who have been supporting not only this story but the others as well.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Guests

"Come in mio amore." Aro called as I approached the door to his study before having the chance to knock. I walked in to find my father sitting in his favorite leather arm chair which was positioned in front a cozy fireplace.

"You requested to see me father?" I asked sitting beside him in the opposite armchair.

"Yes I have. How was your training today?" He asked resting the book I assume he was reading upon my arrival.

"As usual father…productive I guess you can say."

"I heard you destroyed the wall on the west side this time." He said looking at me intently.

"Yes I did." I said not feeling an ounce of remorse.

"Can't you find anyone else to train me besides Jane? She hates me and I'm sure you've heard what she thinks of me…not that it really matters what she thinks. I just want her to at least show some respect towards me." Aro was silent for a moment.

"I will speak to Jane personally if it pleases you." I smiled.

"Thank you." I said softly Aro simply nodded.

"Your coronation is less than three weeks away are you thrilled to be crowned ruler of the immortal world?" I took a deep unnecessary breath.

"Father may I ask you something?"

"Sure my child what is it?"

"I know I'm not your biological child, what made you choose me?" Aro smiled brightly as he pondered his response.

"You were so amazing. So poised and graceful yet lethal and determined. Just watching you fight for survival convinced me you had what it took to rule the world if you had the chance."

"But why me? I'm sure there are plenty of immortals out there that have what it takes to be a leader." He chuckled.

"My precious Isabella never under estimate your powers. It's by far the strongest I've ever seen. And I look forward in helping you develop them further." I didn't respond. The room was silent except for the cracking sound coming from the fireplace.

"I have heard you requested the Cullen's to stay with us throughout the ceremony. May I ask you why?" I smiled.

"Simply because of your relationship with Carlisle Cullen. I know you two are good friends and I'm intrigued by their lifestyle. I invited them here out of curiosity." I said honesly. My father's eyebrows furrowed with disapproval.

"I must warn you Isabella you must not get to close with them. There have been rumors that some of them desire to overthrow us especially the one name Edward. I suggest you stay clear of him." I nodded not exactly paying much attention to his warnings. He was just being overly protective like he does mention of another coven.

"Yes father." I replied. Aro smiled wickedly.

"How is Felix treating you?"

"Father please let's not discuss this again." I said feeling awkward. There was no way I was going to sit here and speak about my love life.

"I'm just so happy you have found love my child. Especially with a man such as Felix. I see him like a son and the two of you…" He cooed. You could see the joy it brought him just to speak of it. If only he knew where my mind was.

"Well I should go I have a meeting with my stylist to pick out hairstyles for the weekend. I will see you later." I said getting up and kissing Aro on the cheek. I could feel just how proud he was of me.

"Alright mio amore have fun." He said jokingly. I grimaced playfully then flittered to the door.

"Isabella my dear make sure you go hunt. I would invite you for dinner but I know how you detest human blood."

"I will father good night." I said before leaving the room and heading up to mine where my stylist Paul awaited.

_____________

EPOV:

The plane couldn't fly fast enough. The whole trip I was just so anxious. Could you blame me though? It's been just about a year since I've seen the love of my existence. And I missed her terribly.

"_Will you relax and sit still_." Alice yelled mentally.

"I can't help it Alice."

"You're like a three year old doped up on sugar." She joked. I simply rolled my eyes.

"You'll see her soon enough." I grimaced.

"I wish you never said that." I replied.

"Jasper please calm him down." She whispered to her husband. He smiled apologetic and sent a wave of tranquility and peace. I sighed and closed my eyes as the memories of my love flooded my thoughts. How was I to make her remember? It was hard as it was the first time. And I'm sure Aro wiped out all her memories.

"Have faith my son love concurs all. You above all people should know that." Carlisle thought.

He was right our love was strong enough to get through this. I just needed to have faith in it.

"Please fasten your seat belt we are preparing for landing." Well there goes my peace. I heard Jasper hiss and tried to calm me down but I was too far gone.

BPOV:

"Your highness your guests are on their way to the castle as we speak." Gianna peaked her head into my room. I waved my stylist to stop and turned to my assistant.

"How far are they?"

"About an hour." She answered.

"Thank you Gianna. Please alert me when they've arrived I would like to welcome them personally." Gianna made a note then walked out the room.

Was it possible for a vampire to feel butterflies? I was so anxious. I walked over to my massive closet and began looking for something to wear. I turned to Paul pleading for his help.

"What should I wear?" I roared in frustration.

"To greet your guest?" He asked like I was losing my mind.

"Yes."

"You should wear something casual." He said walking into my closet to the denim section. he picked up a pair of fitted jeans and a linen button up top. I sighed. That was so me.

I quickly changed and sat back down at my vanity. As pual began to curl my hair and pin the sides.

"Your highness your guests have just pulled in. What are your orders?"

"Show them to their room. I will come down and great them."

"Ok. Don't forget you have a meeting with Aro in an hour to finalize the plans for you coronation." I rolled my eyes and waved her off.

"So is there a reason why you're so moody?" Paul asked. I sighed.

"I think I have feelings for someone else." I said with a sigh.

"And the man is a part of the coven that just arrived?"I nodded.

"Ever since that day in Forks I couldn't get him off my mind. It's as if he haunts my every thought. I thought by being with Felix it would distract me, but it's even worse now and a part of me feels guilty in being with him."

"You really have it bad girl."

"That's an understatement. Once my father finds out he'll probably kill him."

"Aren't you about to become ruler of your world?"

"Well yes I…suppose." I stammered out.

"So start acting like it. Forget your father. Your happiness comes before all else do you hear me?" I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you I really needed that."

"My next move was to smack some sense into you." He joked.

"I'm such a nervous wreck."

"Don't worry just go and get your man honey. We'll finish the dress tomorrow."

I said goodbye and quickly ran out the room and down the stone spiral steps onto the guest wing. Gianna stood in the hall for my arrival. I walked to the door with Gianna right on my heels. I could hear whispering then everyone grew silent. I paused and felt a wave of calmness pulsated through me. Gianna knocked on the door and it quickly opened.

Standing before me was my father's old friend Carlisle. I was stunned by his beauty.

"Hello again I'm here to introduce you to the reason your all here." Gianna spoke.

"Well in that case please come in." I lost my voice. I was surprised my feet knew what to do as we walked into the well decorated suite. There waiting was the rest of the coven minus two.

"I'm sorry I thought there were seven of you." I said trying to mask the disappointment in my voice.

"Yes there is my brothers will be with us shortly. Edward isn't felling like himself and my sister Alice is trying to comfort him." My heart leapt and the mention of his name. Why did I feel this way?

"Well this is Isabella Volturri. She will be crowned ruler at the end of this week."

"I'm sorry to ask but what exactly will you be ruler of?" The one with the caramel colored hair asked.

"Ruler of the Volturri and of our world."

"That's some title." The big one said.

"Tell me about it." I murmured under my breath.

"Well I'm Carlisle this is my mate Esme and our children Rose her mate Emmett and Jasper."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. And I'm glad you accepted my invitation to stay with us." A door opened. And I could of sworn my heart beat. What was this funny feeling that suddenly washed over me?

"Hello I'm Alice and this is my brother Edward."

"Hi I'm Isabella. I believe we've already met." He gave me a crooked smile and I had to look away.

"Yes I believe we have." His sweet voice rang.

"You were the one who sent us the invite?" Alice asked.

"Yes I knew how much of a good friend Carlisle and my father were. He often talks about you and I felt it was about time the two of you were reunited once again." I dared not speak the real reason why I invited them.

"I've also heard you all share the same diet as me and I must say I'm quite curious as to why you all choose to live the way you do.

"Well on behalf of us all thank you Bella for the invite." Carlisle said with a warm smile. My eyes furrowed.

"How did you know my name?"

"I'm sorry?"

"My name how did you know to call me Bella? Everyone here calls me by my full name."

"I apologize Isabella I assumed you would like to be called that. My apologies." He said bowing.

"It's fine I prefer Bella anyways."

"We'll then Bella Are you up for a hunt?" Alice chimed.

"You have a meeting with your father." Gianna whispered.

"Push it back to tomorrow tell him I'm going hunting…he'll understand." I said. She sighed and excused herself. Alice walked up to me with a big smile and linking her arm in mine.

"I know the perfect spot for us." I said.

"So who's coming?" Alice asked turning to her coven.

"Esme and I will stay and tour the castle." Carlisle said.

"Me too I fed before I left." Rose said sitting down.

"I'm down I hope you guys have bears out here."

"Actually there's quite a few. My father created a zoo of some sort for me when I wouldn't adapt to the original diet."

"Why didn't you?" Alice asked.

"The thought of killing a human and the fact that I could see their thoughts stopped me." It was silent.

"Well shall we go?" I asked.

"Let's go" Alice replied as we all ran out the room and headed to my personal zoo. I was beginning to feel a sense of déjà vu.

______________

Thank you all for your reviews as I always say it's deeply appreciated. it's only a couple more chapters left before the finale. I would love to hear what you all would like to see happen at the end.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Déjà vu 

As we ran out towards the park, I sensed Felix presence. That was the last thing I needed. He ran up from behind and tried to tackle me playfully but was stopped by my shield. The Cullen's all seemed tensed but chose not to move.

"Hey Felix" I said softly.  
"Hey yourself. I thought you had a meeting with your father?" He questioned while glancing at the others. I knew he wouldn't leave me alone with them willingly.

"I canceled it. I'm going on a hunt with some friends."

"Friends?" He questioned.

"Yes we are here friends and we're thirsty so if you don't mind lets go Bella." Said Emmett who was now standing beside me.

"Bella do you think it's safe for you to go hunting unsupervised." I rolled my eyes. I was beginning to get annoyed.

"Yes Felix I do. I go unsupervised all the time. And if something does happen you above all people know I'm more than capable to protect myself. Now if you don't mind, I'll see you later." I didn't give him a chance to respond. I ran off with the others right beside me.

"Who is that guy?" Emmett asked. Alice gave me an odd look and I hung my head down.

"He's my boyfriend as well as my guard." I heard a commotion behind us and I turned to see Edward on his knees with the same pained look he had the night we first met on the clearing. I felt this wrenching feeling in my chest and I stopped. I felt the need to comfort him.

"Edward?" I asked walking to him. He just stared at me with pain filled eyes. My heart truly went out to him. He didn't respond. I kneeled down before him and looked deep into his golden eyes. I felt the need to touch him, but figured it wouldn't be appropriate.

"What's wrong?" I questioned still holding his gaze.

"I can't do this Bella…not again. It hurts too much."

"What do you mean?"

"Uhh hello lets go hunting thirsty vampires over here." Emmett's voice boomed pulling me away from Edward. What on earth was Edward talking about?

"Edward are you sure you're up for hunting?" Alice asked giving him a stern look. I could tell it meant more than that.

"Maybe I should head back." He said softly.

"No!" I cried. Everyone stared at me.

"I won't be much company Bella." He said giving me an intense stare that seemed to put me in a trance. Every nerve in my system was tingling with a smoldering heat. There were so many emotions I was feeling but had only one answer.

I was in love with Edward Cullen. This truly wouldn't end well.

"Please come with us." I was on the verge of begging. How embarrassing. He gave me a half smile and held my hand as the others continued to run. We weren't that far now. I could see the gate to hold the animal in. We jumped the over and each went our separate ways. I went after a mountain lion which seemed to be my preference.

I could sense one near the hill feeding. I sprinted towards her and tackled her. In no time I had her pinned to the ground and was sucking her luscious blood. I could hear someone near and glanced up to see Edward feeding off a jaguar but was watching me. I quickly wiped my mouth then buried the dead carcass.

I walked over to him and sat on a boulder watching him as he buried his feed. Lust was raging throughout my body as I tried to keep myself in check and calm my hormones. He had a crocked smile on his face as he turned to catch me gazing at him. He walked over and sat beside me. The sun was setting giving off a calm and romantic vibe.

I quickly prepared myself for what I was going to ask.

"You knew me in my past life didn't you? I said quietly.

"When you say past what exactly do you mean?" he looked at me with such love and adoration for me. He had to; it's the only reasonable explanation.

"My life before the Volturri."

"Yes." He simply stated.

"We were in love." He looked at me.

"Do you remember?" He asked hopeful.

"No." I said hating myself for not only forgetting such a thing but bringing him disappointment.

"I just have a knowing feeling. Earlier when I said that Felix was…you were in pain. I felt it."

"You felt it?"

"Yes. I think you and I are connected in some type of way. You weren't the one who changed me right?"

"No absolutely not." He chuckled a little. His eyes seemed distant as he watched the sun set.

"I'm only with Felix to make my father happy."

_And to get my mind off of you._ I finished mentally.

"What do you mean by that? His eyes furrowed.

"To make my father happy?"

"No to get your mind off me." He said giving me that trance look again.

"You're a mind reader." I said feeling embarrassed. I didn't realize my shield was down.

"Yes." He simply stated. I took a deep unnecessary breath.

"Ever since that night in Forks you've been on my mind. Not a moment went by that I didn't think of you. I didn't understand it and It scared me …Felix was my only friend here and the only one who understood me. When I realized his feelings for me, I figured he would distract me from you. But it only made me feel worse and guilty."

We both were silent.

"That night at the field was our wedding day. You ran away to save you biological father from the man that changed you mate. She was avenging his death and felt to go after your father. I'm guessing the Volturri were there to investigate the newborn army and thought you were responsible. Aro must have seen the type of power you possessed and tricked you to lower your shield to erase your memory."

"That's why you were so hurt when you saw me and was wearing a tux." He nodded. He couldn't have been lying. I felt his sincerity and it explained why Aro wanted me to stay away from the Cullen's… They were my true family.

"What did you mean by you can't do this again?" He sighed and told me the story of my forgotten life both human and immortal. I sat there feeling numb. How could Aro do this to me? And more importantly what was I going to do. I felt the urge to cry but willed myself not to.

"I'm so sorry Edward."

"For what Bella? All of this isn't your fault. The important thing is that we have each other now and that's all that matters."

"What am I gonna do? In a week I'll be crowned ruler and I'm sure Aro is planning a wedd-"Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Edward tensed up beside me.

"I won't let that happen." He said quietly. Meaning every word.

"Maybe I could talk to Aro." I said with utter disgust for the man.

"That wouldn't be wise Bella. He'll just send his army to kill me."

"What if I wait until after the crowning…I'll have more authority then."

"Is this what you really want Bella?"

"Edward the only thing I want is you." I said looking it to his eyes. My love for him bubbled as I leaned towards him and my lips touched his gently. This felt right. At that moment nothing else mattered but him and I. Edward was and forever will be my eternity. And nothing could take that away.

_____________________

How was that chapter for you? I couldn't see my self dragging the memory loss for long so I decided to take this route. There will be about two more chapters then that will be the end. I'd like to thank you all for reading this story and stuck with me till now. You guys are truly great and are truly my inspiration.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Isabella's Rule

As the week progressed I went about things as if nothing happened. I didn't cancel anymore meetings and I often snuck out of the castle to meet Edward and sometimes the rest of the Cullen's at the zoo.

On the Friday before the opening ceremony I along with some of the guard that I actually got along with decided to head to a local club.

I was amped only for the simple fact that the Cullen's…my true family would be there. Paul was hyper to meet the one who held my heart.

Paul forced me to wear a very curve hugging scandalous dress with four inch stilettos. Was he really trying to kill me? I was convinced so. Even with my graceful vampire ability I still stumbled here and there.

"Paul this is ridiculous I'm heading back and changing out of these shoes. I'm gonna end up making a fool of myself." He sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes and pulled out a two inch peep toe pump."

"Much better." I said smiling showing my approval. I quickly slip them on and walked straight through the door never minding the people who were on line waiting impatiently to get in.

The humans of the town never questioned our identity. Most of the time we kept within the castle and the very rare times we were outside like today, the people would ignore us.

I overheard one saying that we were a secret society recruiting their latest members.

Silly humans.

We walked inside and I felt Felix wrap his hand around my waist. I contemplated a way of getting his hand of me but quickly gave up. We were escorted to a very private section of VIP with expensive champagne courtesy of the owner.

My happiness spiked when I saw Edwards tussled auburn hair at the next table. I quickly ran to them to greet them.

Alice ran into my arms and hugged me tightly. On some nights we would work on my memories. Since our powers seemed to link and worked well with each other, I was able to see events of the past such as the day we first met to the night of my almost wedding. And sadly the months after I left through her mind.

"Bella!" She squealed. "I love the outfit…I see your fashion has definitely improved since you've been gone." She whispered so the guards wouldn't hear.

"You'll have to thank my stylist Paul." I said glaring at him quickly. He mouthed 'I love you too.'

"Baby Bells." Emmett said wrapping me in his massive arms.

"Hey Em." I managed to say as he set me down. I could hear a growl from the other table.

"Hey Bella you seem to be in a cheerful mood today." Jasper said holding his glass of champagne.

"I am because you all are here."

_No you're happy because Edward is. Its ok I won't get jealous…I can share_. Alice thought giving me a wicked grin.

"Hey Bella love the dress." Were pigs flying outside? Did hell just freeze over?

"Thank you Rose so is yours." I said smiling. She smiled back and Emmett kissed her cheek proudly.

Last but not least was Edward. I could feel eyes glued to me behind my back.

"Hey Edward." I said gazing at his lovely form.

"Bella." He stated raising his glass to me. What we really wanted to say we communicated mentally.

_You look rather …lovely tonight. Remind me to thank your stylist._ I couldn't help but laugh.

_Well he's dying to meet you. I'll come back in a little while and introduce you._ His eyes broke to Felix who was making his way to us.

_Bella I don't understand why you're still with him._

_Edward you know why. If Felix finds out he'll tell Aro. And you know all this would be in vain. _He sighed heavily and looked down to the ground.

_Please just be polite on Sunday this would all be over and you could do whatever you want with me._

His eyes quickly shot to mine and lust filled his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh as well as Jasper.

"Isabella why don't you come back and sit with us." He said placing his hand at the small of my back. I nodded and looked at them.

"I'll see you guys later." I said with a smile before joining my company. Paul quickly made his way to me and just gave me that dirty look.

"What Paul?" He just kept watching me causing me to laugh excessively.

"He wants to thank you for what you've done tonight." I whispered for only him to hear.

"Shoot I'd rather hear it-"

"Let's dance shall we." I quickly grabbed his hand and flew down the stairs and onto the dance floor.

"What is your problem? You're beyond paranoia. I swear you're like a vagrant guarding your last shiny penny."

"I just didn't want them to hear you. If any of them find out they'll kill the Cullen's." I'm guessing my expression wasn't pleasant cause for once he was silent and gave me the "you poor girl" look. We danced to the music and I could see the Cullen's making their way towards us. Paul perked up instantly.

"None of them are single Paul." I said giggling.

"Shoot a boy could dream." He said rolling his eyes.

"Edward this is Paul. Paul this is Edward." Edward gave his signature smile and shook his hand. Paul nearly fainted. I had to hold him up.

"Thank you for tonight." Edward said pulling me gently to him.

"Edward Felix is watching." I whispered softly. His eyes were suddenly darkened.

"Edward…Edward." I called franticly.

"Paul I think you should move out the way." Edward said locking his eyes on something distant. I followed his gaze to see a silhouette with fiery red hair.

"Edward who is she?" I asked softly.

"Victoria." He spat. That one name he uttered did something to my insides. Cause the next thing I knew I was bolting towards the door after her. Like the coward she was she ran down into a dark ally. Instinctively I threw up my shield sensing four others lurking in the dark.

I used one of my new gifts I had taken during my early days of training and froze them all. Victoria was too far away to catch it. I picked up the speed knowing no humans were around and quickly caught up and pounced on her.

She lay beneath me stunned.

"There are so many ways I could possibly kill you. " I snarled standing up and freezing her so I knew she couldn't escape.

"I've grown quite powerful during the past year. I can literally burn you alive where you lay. But that would be too easy. You deserve to suffer for what you've do-"

"Bella!" Edward yelled to me. I quickly looked towards him to see the group of newborns stalking him.

I quickly froze them and turned to Victoria who was just about to make a run for it.

"I think not." I yelled.

I made several shields to surround her limbs and quickly tore them away and swiftly set her on fire behind a dumpster. I made my way to the remaining two newborns and lit them on fire as well.

Edward looked at me stunned.

"You've grown even more powerful." He purred. Before I could respond the rest of the guard and the Cullen's made their way to us.

"Isabella are you alright? Are you hurt?" Felix asked inspecting me.

"Not a scratch." I said to assure him.

"Who was that?" Paul asked. "Why is she barefoot and twigs-"Paul asked criticizing the woman's wardrobe.

"Uhh I don't know I saw her thoughts. She wanted to kill me so I went after her." I said rapidly. She was beginning to scream. Felix quickly turned to the others.

"Clean this up." He looked at Edward who had a bite mark on his chest. I cursed internally for allowing one to get that close to me.

_Bella you can't be two places at once. I'm fine love don't worry._ His heavenly voice assured me mentally. Felix never took his eyes off him.

"Edward helped me fight off the newborns." I said feeling the tension between the two. It was evident they were sizing each other up.

"I guess I owe you a thank you for helping my _girl_ out." Felix said emphasizing the word girl. Edward just simply laughed.

"Why don't we head home?" I said pushing Felix past Edward.

"I'll see you later Bella." He said with a devilish grin. I gave a small smile and nodded flittering towards the car.

"Why does he look at you like that?" Felix asked once in the limo.

"Like what?" I spat defensively.

"Like you're something to eat." He said watching me cautiously. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I don't know maybe it's a vegetarian thing." I said rolling my eyes.

"Do you like him?" He asked his face trying to conceal the pain. My insides froze suddenly.

"Oh honey you tore your dress." I gave Paul a grateful look.

"I did …and I liked this dress to." I pouted as Paul giggled.

"I managed to rip these away from some tramp who were trying to run away with them." I hadn't even noticed I was barefoot.

"This is why you're the best." I said taking them and slipping them on.

"Aww honey I'll be replaying those words once you see what shoes you'll be wearing to the ball tomorrow. I grumbled under my breath.  
The rest of the ride was in silence. There waiting in the lobby was my so called father as well as Marques and Caius.

"My precious love. Are you alright?" Aro asked dramatically throwing his self at me and hugging me tight.

"Did that witch touch you?" He asked pulling away and inspecting every inch of me.

"No. There were four newborns with her but one of the Cullen's handled them." Felix said speaking for me. He always did that and it annoyed me.

"Oh who so I could thank them for my child's safety."

"Edward." Felix said with utter distaste. Aro's face chanced quickly.

"And where the hell were you while my child fought that wench and her newborns." He ranted.

"Father Felix was nowhere near me when I read her mind."

"Did you recognize her?" Caius asked curiously.

"Should I have?" I asked playing my roll.

"Of course not my love." Aro said quickly shooting Caius a look.

"Why don't we forget about this all and retire for the night. Felix I believe you have something you want to ask Isabella." He said brightly. He kissed my cheek and wished me luck then walked away with his brothers behind him.

Felix led me to the garden and sat me down on the bench while he kneeled before me. I certainly didn't like where this was going one bit.

"Isabella Volturri from the day we first met I knew you were the one for me. As the time went by and our friendship grew stronger something else began to grow as well. Isabella you are everything that I could ever hope for and more…and I'd like to send my eternity with you as my mate." He quickly revealed a small wooden box with a seven carat princess cut ring.

My eyes widen with horror as I gazed at the ring then him.

"Isabella Marie Volturri will you marry me." I had to come up with some excuse that wouldn't hurt him. And fast.

"I don't believe in marriage." I blurted out. He seemed hurt but not as much if I had told him the truth.

"What do you mean you don't believe in marriage? We found you on y-"He stopped.

"Isabella-"

"Please stop calling me that my name is Bella." I said aggravated. He took in a sharp breath.

"I'm sorry Felix but it's just not right. There is so much of me you just don't know." I said softly.

He sprang up and stared at me murderously.

"It's that Cullen boy isn't it." He roared making my insides churn.

"What does he have to do with this?"

"Everything." He yelled.

"This has nothing to do with Edward." I lied. I felt something hard hit me across my face causing a thunderous noise that echoed across the field.

"Shut up." He spat. I stood there stunned with my hand over my tingling cheek.

"Did you just put your hands on me?" I asked still not wanting to believe the events that just happened.

"I sai-" He raised his hand once again but this time he wouldn't make contact with me. Edward had him pinned to the floor in a blink of an eye. I watched as Edward sunk his teeth into his jugular and ripped away an arm.

"Edward stop." I yelled pulling him off of Felix.

"So it's true you've been seeing him behind my back."

"She was never yours to begin with." Edward snarled.

"What will Aro say when he find out." Felix asked with a faint smirk on his face.

"What would he say about the fact that you just hit me? Or about you previous affair with Heidi" He stared at me wide eyed.

"You knew." I tapped my head.

"I can read your mind. So I trust Aro won't know about today's revelations?" He shook his head.

"Good. Cause if he or anyone else for that matter finds out I will kill you." I snarled meaning every word. He gulped loudly.

I picked up the wooden box and placed the ring on my left ring finger.

"What are you doing with that?" He asked.

"As far as everyone's concerned, I said yes."

"Bella-"

_I know Edward please just wait till Sunday. I don't want to do this either but to assure your safety, I have to do this. _I thought mentally.

He sighed.

_I hope you have a damn good plan to get us out of here._

_Haven't you learned by now, love concurs all._ I thought taking his hand and heading towards the Park.

Already waiting was the incredible Dr. Cullen. God I loved that pixie.

"A little birdie told me you'd like to see me." He said smiling warmly at me.

"Yes I'd like to discuss my plans to get us all out of here." I said softly.

"Well there Bella I'm all ears." I just prayed this would work.

"Ok I'm going to need you to……

_______________

I had every intention to post this on Friday but just couldn't wait. This is probably my longest chapter or if not one of the longest.

Sorry for the cliffy but it had to be done. This chapter turned out nothing like I had planned. But it was evident that I had to tie some loose ends. How did you like it?

I'm still not exactly positive how it's going to end. I'd love to hear your suggestions. I guess I'll be spending the weekend brain storming.

I know most of you are saddened by the coming last chapter, but I would like to take the time and thank you all who have been reading religiously as well as those who have just discovered FL. I truly hoped you all have enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	17. Chapter 16

_Sadly here's the last chap as promised. I also included the epilogue since its so short. Enjoy!_

Chapter 16: Love Conquers All

I sat there watching my reflection in the mirror. Tonight was the night I would be introduced to our world. Immortals from all over had come to meet me. The butterflies were fluttering away as I tried to get a hold of myself.

There was a knock on the door and I automatically permit them in. I was fully dressed in a white strapless ball gown with gold beads surrounding the dress in a slanted design starting from the right breast on. To top it off I wore strappy high heels. Paul was right about me hating him. I took back every word I said from the night before about him being the best.

"Bella" I saw a tiny head peak in and already I felt a bit relaxed.

"Come in Alice." I said standing up and quickly and hugging her. Jasper entered behind her.

"Hey Jasper." I said brightly.

"Alice said you might need some assistance." I was glad he was here. I truly did need him to settle my nerves.

"Yes I think I do. I'm a nervous wreck." I admitted.

"Well you look amazing … love the dress." She said looking me over.

"Ugh the dress yes but these heels…" I said hiking up the dress to reveal the strappy death traps." Alice giggled.

"Don't worry I saw you looking amazing…you won't fall." She assured me. I gave her a smile.

"This all would all be over tomorrow if all goes well." I mumbled. It became quiet as I watched Alice who was looking around.

"You had a vision about tomorrow didn't you?" She shook her head.

"Bella I don't think renouncing your title would be a good idea. The Volturri would just come after us when we all leave. They would feel as if we were steeling you away from them and would feel that if they couldn't have you then no one would." I fell back down into my chair trying to decipher the new information I just heard.

"So you're saying I would have to keep my title and stay here?"

"Well… you'll be back with us…but we would govern the immortal world as a family. More people would convert to our lifestyle-"

"But?" I pried wondering what she didn't want to tell me."

"But we would have to go against the Volturri. Bella they aren't going to give you up without a fight."

"Alice I don't want to danger you all…you guys have done so much for me. I never want to put you all in harm's way."

"Bella… You seem to forget one thing. We are a family." Jasper interjected.

"Whatever happens to you happens to us we are one." He continued. I sighed silently indicating that I was giving up the argument.

"So what's the new plan?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Well I was thinking…"

______________________

"It's time." Felix said walking in and taking my hand. I looked up at him to see his reluctance.

"Look Felix I'm sorry for the way things happened-"

"No. I should be apologizing to you. I knew of your relationship… if I was a true friend I should have told you. I'm also sorry for hitting you…I was out of line."

"Yes you were." I giggled.

"Tell you what why don't I just slap you back and call it even?" I said trying to maintain a serious expression.

"How bout we just start over."

"Humm no I'd rather slap you but I'll settle for the fresh start." I giggled and he smiled.

"You really are an amazing catch…He better not screw things up with you.

"I doubt he would. We've been through too much for him to screw things up now." Felix nodded and took my hand.

"Let show these vamps just how special you are." Felix escorted me down the staircase and to the lobby where the Ball was taking place. I could hear Aro's voice giving me my introduction.

"As some of you may have heard I have took in a very lovely young lady who has impressed me with her charisma, and lovely persona. It was only a matter of time before I began developing feelings a father would only feel for a child." He paused.

"Through the past year she has shown great leadership skills and assured me that she would one day make a great ruler. Tomorrow will be that day." The pit of my stomach began to turn as I took deep breaths.

"You all know that I along with my brothers have governed our world for centuries. And have grown quite tired. So now it's time to hand things down to an incredible woman with such an amazing dead heart. It brings me such pleasure to present to you my lovely daughter Isabella Volturri."

Music began to play as Felix and I descended down the stairs and on stage. Aro beamed proudly as he hugged and kissed me.

"Today is your day." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and took the microphone.

"Hello everyone. I just would like to say thank you so much for coming here tonight and for showing your support for the Volturri. I am going to be completely honest and say I am nervous. Only for the simple fact that I know I will have to prove myself that I am worthy of such a title. Rest assure that this is a serious matter that I won't take lightly."

"I'd like take specially thank my father and his brothers for helping me to discover the power within me, the power to lead." Gianna gave me the signal to end my speech and I smiled.

"Once again I'd like to thank you all for coming and I hope you enjoy your night." I was escorted off stage.

Gianna slipped me a card. I quickly opened it and smiled.

"I'll cover for you." She whispered.

"Please don't tell them I went to the bathroom again."

"Ok I'll think of something better this time, just go." I quickly slipped out the side door that led to the lake on the north side of the castle. There waiting for me in all his glory was my boyfriend.

He turned to me and smiled as I leaped into his arms.

_Wow_. He thought to himself. I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

"You're looking…dapper tonight. What's the big occasion sir?" I asked him as he wrapped his arms around my small frame.

"It's my girlfriend's Introduction ball." I playfully frowned.

"Your girlfriend? Well that sucks I was hoping you were single."

"Nope sorry." He said against my skin running his lips along my jaw line.

"You're such a heartbreaker." Edward laughed while he dipped me and kissed me ever so passionate. My knees nearly buckled and Edward had to hold onto me. I smiled a bit embarrassed.

"You see how weak you make me." He shook his head with a smile.

"After all these years…" He whispered pulling me closer to him.

"And you're still the only one for me." I completed for him.

"Bella will you marry me…again." He asked looking into my eyes.

"I guess a third time's a charm." I said. "Of course I will Edward."

"Good." He said suddenly I heard the faint footstep approaching.

Carlisle and Esme came up to us smiling Carlisle approached with a book in his hand. I looked up at Edward who had a wicked grin on his face.

"I'm going to do this quickly since Aro is already asking you."

"Bella do you take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live? I smiled gazing into his eyes.

"I do." I replied feeling the prickling of dried tears in my eye.

"Edward do you take Isabella Marie Swan, to be your lawfully wedded wife for as both as you both shall live?" He smiled triumphantly.

"I forever do."

"By the power vested in me and by thirty minute minister, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward you may finally after so many years kiss your wife."

"Gladly." He said caressing my face and kissing me gently.

"I love you always Bella."

"As I love you, Edward…always."

"You should get back in there Bella." I didn't want to leave. My husband nodded and released me as I began to dash back to my ball.

I was finally married. After so many years, so many obstacles and distractions. He was finally mine as I was finally his. I could cry if only tears could fall. I was on cloud nine for the rest of the night meeting and greeting vampires from all over the world. It didn't take much to win them over.

Although the majority of the people had already spoken to Carlisle and knew of our plan, I just prayed it would stay a secret. I was so paranoid that with every handshake Aro made I would discreetly protect their minds.

I couldn't risk my family's safety, they all were far too important to me.

"And finally the Cullen's." Aro said to me ending my meet and greet session.

"Hello all thank you all so much for coming." I said giving a smile.

"It's our pleasure Isabella. Congratulations on your title." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle my old friend…" Aro said pulling him off to the side. I couldn't help as my eyes trailed towards my husband.

"Congratulations Bella." Alice and Rose beamed. Without even breaking my gaze I thanked them. Edward and I didn't need to speak our eyes said everything our lips couldn't.

"Yes and she's getting married to one of my guards. I am so proud to be blessed with such an incredible child. I know can understand how you must feel about yours." I giggled. Too bad by tomorrow he would probably see me as his enemy.

"So you finally tied the knot with my bro huh. Maybe now he won't act like such an old fart." Emmett joked as he jabbed his thumb in Edwards direction.

"That's my husband you're talking about bro." I said unable to hide my bright smile over the words. I didn't think I would ever get tired of saying it.

"So what about the honeymoon?" Emmett continued. I watched as Edwards eyes furrowed. I hadn't thought about that.

"I guess we'll just have to postpone that until after we leave." Edward answered winking at me. I laughed as I sensed Aro and Carlisle joining us once more.

"Isabella darling. You have such a big day tomorrow; perhaps it's time to retire for the night." Aro said watching Edward who wore a smile.

"Yes your right father." I replied saying goodbye to my true family and kissing Aro's cheek.

"Good night father. I hope all goes as planned tomorrow.

"I hope so to my dear." He replied as I flitted away.

It seemed to take forever for the sun to shine. Although I was so nervous and continued to run over my attack strategies constantly. I had spent a year here under false pretenses, but I couldn't deny the bond I felt with Aro. I guess a part of me was glad that my memory was wiped out simply because I knew I would have had a hard time accepting Charlie's death.

After spending so long with him. And having such a connection and to have all that taken away by the hands of Victoria…She should have suffered. I only wished I was able to torture her more.

At around seven am, I reluctantly got out of bed and showered. The pit of my stomach felt as if they were knotted up and trying to break apart. I often had to take deep breaths to calm myself.

"Are you alright? Today's your big day. You'll be Ms. HVIC." Paul said. Normally I would laugh but instead I twisted my face.

"I'm not sure if I could do this." I said softly.

"Girl don't you back out now. You have a family depending on you. Do you want to let them down?"

"No." I whispered.

"What?!"

"No!" I yelled.

"Then suck it up and take that title. Stop thinking about the negative. Think about the outcome. Think about the life you deserve."

_Shit think about me and all my fabulous designs. Who else am I gonna find to model them._ He thought earning a laugh.

"There you go. That's my girl. Don't you worry your pretty little head it would all be fine." He said. I turned to him and hugged him.

"Thank you so much for always saying what I needed to hear and being such a great friend."

"You know me hun I always keep it real." He replied with a grin.

"Just remember me when it's time to plan your big wedding ceremony."

"Paul of course you'll be one of my bridesmaids."

"Nuh ugh girl I was talking about the dress." I giggled as he finished putting the last touches of makeup on. I sighed.

"Remember what I said. Someone needs to stand up to them for all the drama they have cost you."

Paul was right. I stood up and thank him once more before walking out the door. I saw Carlisle lingering in the hallway on the second floor nodding giving me the signal that everything was fine. I continued on as Gianna seemed to appear out of nowhere and alerted through the walky-talky that I was on the way.

I heard trumpets sound as I made my way into the Ball room. There onstage was a throne made out of solid gold set up just for me. To the side stood a small table with a plush pillow where a heavily jeweled crown sat.

Although the Volturri leaders never wore crowns and it would seem pretty stupid, I was anxious to try it on. Aro escorted me to the throne and I sat.

"My friends thank you all for coming today. You all are about to witness the crowning of our world's newest leader." Aro spoke. You could hear the enthusiasm in his voice.

Caius walked over with Gianna beside him holding a bible. I placed my hand on it as Caius swore me in.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern your people with a kind heart? To be open-minded and do what is best to keep our world unknown to the mortals." I looked out towards the sea of people and smiled.

"I do"

"By the power vested in me." Aro said taking the crown. "I now pronounce you the sole ruler of the immortal world." He exclaimed placing the crown on my head.

"Introducing Isabella Volturri the sole ruler of the immortal world." People began to clap. It was time to make my move. I glanced at the crowd and focused and tuned out everyone's mind but one.

_Bella everything is ok. I know you can do this love…I love you._

That was all the motivation I needed.

I looked up at Aro and asked if I could speak. He nodded encouragingly.

"Once again I'd like to thank you friends for coming. This past year staying her in Volterra has taught me so much not only about myself but about my father and uncles." I quickly glanced at them who all wore smiles.

"The day Aro found me was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. The one who had changed me was after my powers and wanted to use them for his own personal reasons. When I found out He attacked me and I killed him. His mate was holding my biological father hostage and waited for the perfect time to set me up." I said looking over my people.

"She set up an army to attack me and my loved ones. I'm assuming she knew the Volturri were on they're way. Ultimately Aro assumed I was the one behind the new born army and had every intention to kill me. But like he said he saw something in me. He saw power and instantly began to plot his way to have me all to himself. " Aro charged towards me and I instantly froze him.

"Don't you dear." I said shaking my head. I continued.

"I have several powers some have been with me for as long as I've been changed. I'm naturally a shield that can block any mental and physical attack. I also can absorb other gifts. Hens the infinite powers." I glanced at Aro coldly. And spoke to only him.

"You tricked me into lowering my shield so you could erase my memory." I turned back to my people.

"Although I was brought here under false pretenses I am glad I came here. Throughout my existence I struggled with my gifts. I hated the fact that I could take from others…but you showed me how to control it." I ended looking back at him.

"I do accept the role as leader but I alone will not govern our world. My true family, the Cullen's will as well." They all joined us on stage. Edward kissed me.

"You wanted me to stay away from them because you knew what they meant to me."

"Isabella my ch-"

"Silence! My name is Bella."

"Aro I have watched you greed over power and take advantage of your title. It's about time you step down as leader and allow a fair leader to take charge." Carlisle spoke. Marcus and Caius joined Aro glaring murderously at us.

"Bella get ready." Alice warned. And at the same time Marcus called the guards who surrounded us. I immediately threw up my shield as the Denali, Amazon, the Irish coven as well as a few nomads including Jasper's friends joined us.

_Bella Aro is going to try to run_. Alice warned.

"Don't worry he won't get away." I said crouching over and keeping my eye on him.

Love, make sure you keep your shield up. Edward thought. I smiled as I felt Jane and Alec using their power and searched for a weak spot.

_That little one is mine_. Rose thought as I thrust my shield knocking all of them off balance. We used this distraction to attack. Like Alice said Aro took off with Caius and Marcus on his heels. Edward and I bolted after them chasing them throughout the castle and into the open field.

_Edward they have no training. They might try to trick us though_. I thought.

_Well then my love we will have to kill them before we get a chance_.

Edward thought never taking his eyes off Aro. It was something personal between them.

"Isabella."

"Save it Aro, how could you. I trusted you?"

"Isabell-"

"Her name is Bella." Edward growled.

"I watched you that night as you walked away with her with a smug look on your face thinking you won the prize…well tonight the joke is on you because she was never yours to begin with. We had been through this before you should have known nothing can keep us apart. Not even if she forgotten our love cause her heart will forever know that it belongs to me." I could hear Marcus growl.

"What's the matter truth hurts." I taunted. They all just glared at me as Caius launched himself at me. I allowed him to and caught him mid air and tossing him against an old cherry blossom tree causing it to spit in half. I launched myself at him before he could recover. I paused and stared intensely at him.

I began to rip him apart and set him on fire. I sensed when Marcus tried to attack me from behind but froze him and lit him on fire as well. Then began to rip him apart. His eyes never left mines but I could hear his thoughts.

_Finally. _

I glanced over at Aro and Edward. Edward had him pinned to the ground his lower body parts were already torn away. And was leaking with venom. Edwards face was stone cold and his eyes were dark as cold. I watched as his inner monster took control of him as he finished him off and tossing him in with his brothers.

Unlike Caius Aro didn't scream. His ruby eyes were locked on me. I could hear the whisper leave his lips.

_I'm sorry Isabella_.

Edward must have sensed the spike in my emotions because he quickly pulled me back into the castle to help the rest of our family.

"Enough!" I yelled as I froze everyone. Most of the crowd had left when the fight began. But some lingered in the ballroom to see the outcome.

"I am the new leader of the Volturri and I command you all to stop." The members of the guard all looked at one another. I knew most of them hated me, but they will respect me and my family.

"I want you all to report to the study hall immediately." I said with authority. They must have seen I meant it because they all filled out immediately without uttering a world.

I quickly dismissed the people who were just here to watch and turned to the covens that fought for my cause. I smiled graciously at them as I thanked them over and over again. I now knew who my allies were when a crisis would occur.

"Bella what are you planning to do with the guard?" Carlisle asked once we were alone.

"I'm giving them a choice to stay with us or go on their own. I know some of them have a hard time accepting us as their leader."

"You truly would make a great leader." Carlisle replied looking on proudly. He wrapped his arm around me as we walked towards the study hall. Sure enough about half of the 120 guards chose to leave. This was expected. I appointed Felix as my general and would handle things from Volterra.

_Epilogue:_

The Cullen's and I would often make tips back and forth as needed. And would hold a conference every year to hear the complaints of the people. So far things seemed peaceful and unlike Aro it wasn't about power for us. It was about making the world a better place. Many vampires after seeing the way we lived chose to convert to our way of life. The Denali's home was now known as a retreat where those who were interested could learn more about it.

As for Edward and I, I was more confident than ever about our love. I knew for a fact that whatever the cruel universe had to offer Edward and I would somehow find our way back. It's as he said our hearts belongs to one another and could never forget the love we have.

____________________

Ok so tell me what you thought about the last chapter and be honest. I can't believe its over -tear- Anyways thanks to all of you who have sent me remarkable reviews throughout this story. Don't worry I'll be back soon with another story soon so add me to your author alerts or twitter to know when to look for it. You can find the link on my profile since it wont show here. Till next time...


End file.
